Bloomsday
by jpoeling
Summary: Takes place directly after my first story "Change of Heart." Completely AU and will explore what challenges Amanda will have to overcome knowing Kyle's secret.
1. Pillow Talk

24/02/2009 15:45:00

Amanda slowly awoke from the beams of sunlight passing thru her window and coming into contact with her eyes. She felt like she was in a daze, had the previous night actually happened? When Amanda came a little more to her senses she smiled to herself seeing a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her, overjoyed to know it was not a dream. She could feel Kyle's presence right behind her, trying to be as close to her as possible as if to say that he would never let her go.

Amanda fought were herself but finally decided it was time to leave the warmness of his embrace and carefully rolled over to look at her boyfriend still heavily asleep. As she looked at him an amused smile came across her face the look on Kyle's face looked so peaceful and happy, exactly how she felt herself. He was deep in sleep but Amanda decided there was more then enough time for sleep later and took a finger and moved it across Kyle's cheek.

The reaction she hoped for came and Kyle groggily opened his eyes and immediately smiled when Amanda's face came into view, very amused over the small trick she pulled on him. "Morning", Kyle said heavily trying to keep himself from yawning. Amanda amused her smile automatically turned flirty and her eyes softened at the sound of his voice, "Morning" she said slightly seductively. Amanda felt more playful than anything and fought back a giggle, "You know I thought you had a naturally smooth face but I guess I wrong wasn't I?, Amanda said in a light flirty voice as she ran another two fingers slowly across his cheek feeling the sensation of every hair on his light morning stubble.

If it had been any other tone of voice Kyle would have panicked and thought Amanda didn't like his face that way but the moment was perfect and knew Amanda was only toying with him. Kyle decided two could play at her game, "I guess that is just one of the things I forgot to mention last night", Kyle playfully retorted.

At these words Amanda got a little huffy but realized he was kidding when a smile came across his face, 'I am going to have to teach Kyle about playfully flirting sometime' Amanda thought. Amanda had another playful thought "I thought you could only feel comfortable enough to sleep in a tub?", Amanda teased.

Kyle thought about her words and realized he was in her bed, he was too wrapped up in the moment with Amanda he almost forgot. "I guess I only needed the right person next to me to make me feel comfortable", Kyle said honestly with a small smile.

Amanda blushed, 'maybe we don't need to work on his flirting' Amanda thought loving how honest Kyle was in his answers of how he felt about her. "Well that's good", Amanda said still a flirty tone, "that is another thing we won't have to worry about anymore. I love your tub but it isn't conducive to all the stuff you can do in a bed". 'Did I just say that' Amanda thought realizing what she just implied. The close romantic atmosphere was having an effect on her.

Kyle got confused at Amanda's last statement not knowing what the difference was between a bed tub was but decided to hide his bewilderment, Lori would tell him what she meant later.

"I still can't believe everything that has happened it is like a dream. I mean last night in the park and the ring you gave me, Amanda lifted her and half to just to see it again and half to make sure she hadn't imagined that, "and waking up to have you sleeping right next to me", Amanda's voice still light.

Without thought Kyle answered, "Yeah I can't believe your mom allowed me to stay here with you."

A look of shock came over Amanda and she propped herself up on one arm and looked at the closed door, "Oh! I almost forgot my mom. Kyle you have to go", Amanda's voice full of fear.

Kyle was innocently confused, "Why are worried? your mom knows that I am here".

Amanda slightly shook her head, before last night she would be exasperated Kyle didn't know the answer to this social situation. "Kyle what we saw last night was a momentarily lapse of judgment from my mom. Whether it was her usual glass of wine or all the good news yesterday I don't know but one thing is certain you can't be here when she gets up".

"Amanda I think your mom will be okay with this you don't need to worry", Kyle said because he thought the best of people and just wanted to lay there with Amanda all day.

Amanda couldn't help but give Kyle a light kiss for being so endearing but naive, "Kyle it just isn't the right time for you to sleep over and then have breakfast with my mother and be okay. I know you can heal yourself from almost anything but if my mom catches you in here she will put that to the test. Please don't argue with me", Amanda paused when she saw how upset Kyle was over her tone and lightened up, "eventually we will try to get my mother to accept you staying over but not now."

Kyle still had a face of disappointment but knew it would be pointless to argue with Amanda. Kyle kissed Amanda harder and more passionately than he had that morning, "Okay but promise me you will se me later".

Through the short time spans their lips were not touching each other Amanda managed to whisper, "Promise", softly back in response.

Kyle withdrew his lips a few inches and looked her in the eyes, "Then I know it will happen". With that Kyle got up and went over to Amanda's window and opened it up.

"Kyle what are you doing!", Amanda yelled slightly higher than she wanted to hoping she did not wake her mother.

Kyle looked back once again confused, 'Had he done something wrong' . "You said your mom couldn't find me in here", Kyle stated what he thought was obvious.

"But you can't jump out of my window", Amanda said scared but as soon as she said it realized the stupidity of what she just said.

Kyle saw her embarrassed look, "Amanda" Kyle said trying to get her attention "I love you.

Amanda got up off her bed and walked over to Kyle and gave him one last kiss, "I love you too", Amanda said with passion in her voice.

With that Kyle gave Amanda one last looked and jumped out her window.

Amanda couldn't help but gasp as he fell but smiled to herself as he landed on his feet like it took no effort. Amanda laughed a little to herself for how she reacted but truly happy Kyle and her had no secrets.


	2. Sneaking In

25/02/2009 10:23:00

[A/N: Hey everybody I just wanted to let you know I am going to try to have a more well rounded story this time around, not just big scene after big scene. If you read the story it would be great to get reviews, whether it be suggestions or whether it is good or bad. Either way reviews give me extra incentive to continue. Thank you for your interest!]

Kyle still felt like he was living a dream when he approached the front door of the Trager household but snapped back into reality realizing it would not go over well with the family about him being out all night, he especially didn't want to upset Nicole. Before entering Kyle hoped that since it was Sunday and still early in the morning his family would still be asleep and with that thought softly opened the door and entered the house. Kyle looked around and saw no one and sight and started to proceed as carefully down the hallway as possible, trying to dodge the bullet as Josh called it.

As Kyle got to the entry way of the living room Lori stepped out of the kitchen with her arms folded at her chest and with a look that demanded an answer from him. Kyle face wound up into one of his Amanda looks, the one Lori referred to as his 'I know it was wrong but I had to do it for Amanda' look.

Lori could barely contain herself from laughing at the site, Kyle's shameful stare. Lori relaxed but still looked expectant wanting the dish on what really happened to him, "You are so lucky Mom and Dad went to bed early last night because if Mom knew you didn't come home last night she would have called the police or something", Lori said warningly to her still sheepish looking brother.

She couldn't bare to grill Kyle on the consequences if he was caught and decided she needed to know the details, "So where were you all night?", Lori said slyly like she was going to get life altering news.

Kyle didn't want to lie to Lori but also didn't want to confess where he was, "I was with Amanda", Kyle said his voice unsure of himself hoping the vague answer would be enough to appease her.

Kyle tried to walk away to avoid anymore questions but before he took a step Josh was on the bottom landing of the stairs. Josh looked at his brother up and down, in disbelief that Kyle was still in the same clothes as last night and his hair was in a disheveled manner.

Lori just stood there her mouth slightly open at the situation, knowing whatever Josh was going to say it would be amusing.

Josh's moment of surprise quickly passed and a very smug one replaced it, "So Kyle tell me did you finally make it to the promise land?"

"Promise land", Kyle said once again confused by an expression.

Josh scoffed lightly and intensified his look, "You know, have you finally joined the club buddy", he quipped still serious.

Kyle was still confused by Josh's words and it was evident on his face.

Lori took a look at Kyle and decided he had been tortured enough, "Oh my god could you be any more immature", Lori shot at Josh.

Josh knew Lori's comment would eventually come but decided to act hurt nonetheless. "Please you want to know what happened as much as I do".

Lori looked at Josh and softened her look knowing he was right she had to know more, "Okay Kyle I know you don't want to go into it but just answer me two questions".

"Okay", Kyle said hesitantly not seeing any way out of it.

Josh stared at his brother hoping possibly Kyle did something more than the innocent account he was most likely going to hear.

Lori spoke calmly but had an evident hint of eagerness, "Did you and Amanda do anything more than what you did that night you two spent together in your tub?"

Kyle looked from Josh back to Lori, "No we just fell asleep together", he answered honestly. Relieved the question wasn't more intensive.

At his words Josh rolled his eyes and was about to walk out of the hallway when Lori began her second question.

While she hoped Kyle would say something more she knew his words were truth, "Where did this little innocent act of love occur exactly?"

Kyle really hoped Lori would not ask that but he said he would answer her question. Kyle got another one of his sheepish looks, "In Amanda's room".

Josh's eyes got big and scoffed in amazement, "Dude how did you get past the Bloominator".

Kyle looked at Josh again not quite understanding why he said that, he knew he was referring to Mrs. Bloom.

"How did you get past Mrs. Bloom?", Lori asked backing up her brother so Kyle could understand..

Kyle looked at Lori, "You said I only had to answer two questions". With that statement Kyle moved passed his gawking siblings.

"Kyle!", Lori said offended rather loudly after Kyle who immediately entered his room.

The same feeling of warmth he had earlier that morning came over Kyle as he entered his room, away from the questions. Kyle immediately changed clothes and went and sat at his desk. A part of him just wanted to think of everything that had happened in the past 12 hours but had a much better idea came to mind. Kyle quickly reached for his art supplies and for a couple of pieces of paper, compelled to draw his recent memories of Amanda.

Kyle first reached for a blue color pencil, wanting to draw Amanda sitting next to him on the bench. He wanted to capture the beauty of the water and the light reflecting off of her. The intensity of her loving stare looking at him and the tender smile she gave whenever she was around him. Kyle finished a portrait and looked at it as if the picture was replaying that moment for him.

Kyle then reached for another piece and more color pencils. Kyle wanted to draw this more than anything because it was so new to him. Kyle paused though not knowing how to begin, this was different than any of his other paintings. Kyle went slower than he normally did, trying to get everything perfect just how he remembered it. What troubled him the most was not drawing Amanda but himself, he never had thought about it before but he never drew himself. It took him awhile but he was finally done with his work. Kyle looked at the picture of Amanda in his arms sleeping right next to him, trying to get as close to her as possible. Kyle looked at the picture intensely and thought this might be his new favorite.

Kyle had one more picture to make but it wasn't quite as difficult but never the less just as special. Kyle reached for his orange and red and started on the most recent moment with Amanda. Kyle had never seen Amanda in such an awe striking background, the beams of a fresh morning sunrise coming from behind her. The mischievous flirty look she gave him after she woke him up. Looking so beautiful with her elbow propping her up on the pillow. That moment made him forget about everything but her being right there in front of him.

After he was done examining his pictures, got up and carried the drawings over to his tact board and put them up. Pretty much his whole board was pictures of Amanda, all of them precious to him. After Kyle had them up decided to lay down in his tub and continue to stare at the portraits he just drew, getting lost in the story they told him.

Kyle woke up to his phone vibrating on the chair next to him and looked at the name on the screen, hoping it was Amanda. Kyle only had a moment to be disappointed until he heard the familiar light knock of Nicole at his door.

Nicole entered Kyle's room and saw him sitting in his tub, "Glad to see your up, Lori said you got home at a late hour", Nicole stated with a note of concern, "Kyle if you don't want to talk about this it is okay but how did everything go with Amanda last night, How did she handle you telling her the truth about you?" Nicole was pretty sure Amanda would understand and be okay with everything but the worried motherly side came over her and she had to know.

Kyle was relieved Nicole didn't know that he hadn't come home until a few hours ago. He didn't want to lie to Nicole but knew she wouldn't approve of what happened. Kyle was about to answer when his eyes caught a glimpse of the pictures on his wall.

Nicole noticed her son's shocked expression and followed his line of sight and her mouth fell open. With her eyes still transfixed on the pictures, "Amanda took it pretty well I am guessing", Nicole stammered.

Nicole turned her head back to Kyle who slowly followed behind her, he didn't answer but gave a slow nervous nod. Nicole and Kyle sat in silence both not really sure what to say.

Kyle finally did the only thing that felt natural, "Nicole… I'm sorry it was just Amanda and I felt so close after everything that had happened and we didn't want it to end. I was going to come home but Mrs. Bloom closed the door and I didn't to let Amanda down.

'Mrs. Bloom closed the door?' Nicole thought to herself and got up and went over to examine the pictures more closely. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw that Kyle and Amanda both were fully clothed in the drawsings, she had been so shocked by the picture her mind jumped to conclusions. Nicole smiled as she realized what really took place, one of her sons just recently took his first step into manhood and she wasn't ready to deal with that again. She turned back to Kyle and gave him a small smile to tell him she wasn't mad but still disappointed, "Kyle why did you feel like you should keep this from me?'"

Kyle still had an ashamed look on his face, "I betrayed your trust in me by letting what I wanted control my actions and I am sorry but it felt right to me then", Kyle got straightened up and cleared his voice, "I'll understand if you want to ground me… I broke the rules".

Nicole shook her head in disbelief, any other kid would be making excuses for their actions but only Kyle would do the honorable thing and admit his guilt. She wasn't going to tell her children this but telling her the truth instead of an excuse made her sympathize much more with their pleas. Also this was Kyle and the only time he ever disobeyed rules was usually only for Amanda, it was hard for her to get mad at her son over showing this kind of love.

She looked at Kyle who was ready to accept whatever consequences that he had earned. "Kyle", Nicole said softly, "I am not mad and I am not going to ground you."

"But I broke a rule!", Kyle started to protest.

"Kyle last night was an emotionally trying time for both you and Amanda, she needed you to be with her and if you have one weakness it is that you will do about anything she asks of you.", Nicole paused and saw Kyle nod and smile slightly in agreement, "Given the situation I am going to let you off with a warning. But for now on if you and Amanda feel the need to be that close do it during the daytime.", Nicole thought to herself what her words could imply but shrugged it off because Kyle knew what she meant, "Besides looks like Lori and Josh are both covering for you so they will think I never found out", she gave Kyle an assuring smile.

"Oh do me a favor though and keep the pictures of you committing the crime hidden", Nicole kidded her son.

Kyle sort of smiled apprehensively, "Sorry I was lost in my thoughts over what happened and I put them up without thinking. It all still feels like a dream."

Nicole understood and got up to leave but a thought occurred to her, "Hey Kyle you said Carol Bloom closed the door on you and Amanda while you were both in her bedroom", Nicole said unbelieving and skeptical.

Kyle beamed at this, "Yeah I think with everything that has happened Mrs. Bloom is starting to trust me", Kyle said happily.

Nicole was blown away by this she thought Mrs. Bloom would ever warm up to Kyle that much, "I am glad there was a silver lining for you after all this".

Kyle was about to question but Nicole's eyes told him it was just an expression.

Nicole walked out of Kyle's room happy things were going right in her son's life again.


	3. Girl Talk

26/02/2009 06:57:00

Hilary walked into The Rack and got a pleasant smile on her face. Kyle just left Amanda to go talk to Declan over by the computers after he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Looks like Kymanda is getting all hot and heavy again", Hilary thought about her words as she sat down at the table with Amanda and Lori, "Well you know what I mean".

Amanda still was still lost in the moment and Hilary noticed, she thought it sweet but she hated to be ignored. "Looks like my chances of corrupting the adorable muffin have passed once again", Hilary sighed.

"Hilary!", Lori shot not liking her best friend's comment. Joking about corrupting her brother was not a conversation topic she wanted to be a part of.

"What I was just joking!", Hilary said slightly offended, she was not that bad anymore. Hilary's voice went back into a her supportive friend voice, "Besides I think there has been only ever been one person who has a shot at corrupting Kyle", Hilary moved her eyes from Lori to Amanda who still was looking where Kyle sat with Declan.

Amanda had heard the whole conversation and finally decided to join in, "Thank you Hilary but do me favor and don't talk about corrupting my boyfriend, we have already been down that road ", Amanda said sort of hotly but more meant as a joke.

Hilary saw Amanda's game, "Really you should be thanking for that."

Amanda's eyes got big, "For sleeping with my ex boyfriend!"

"Yes" Hilary said like it was obvious. "If it hadn't been for that whole fiasco you would not be with handsome over there now", Hilary said like it was a fact and looked over at Kyle.

Amanda followed her gaze and let a smile fall across her face but she wasn't going to let Hilary win this debate, "Still the ends don't justify the means".

Before Hilary could answer back Lori interjected, "I think in this case they do", Lori pointed to something behind Amanda.

Amanda looked back at Kyle who was looking at her while Declan was talking to him, obviously he found her more interesting. As she turned Kyle waved a little at her and threw her a smile. Amanda waved back and turned to look at the two girls sitting around her, "Your right they really do", Amanda said defeated but swooning.

When Amanda moved her hands something became visible to Hilary as Amanda put her hand back on the tale, "Oh please don't tell me he actually did that", Hilary said exasperated, "Even after I told him it was so 1950's and to just get you some earrings".

Amanda looked at what attracted Hilary's attention and frowned at her, "What I love the ring. It is a symbol of how much he cares about me".

Hilary got a disgusted look on her face, "You actually like the idea. I knew you were an old fashioned romantic but seriously a promise ring. Do you know what people are going to think".

Amanda got a little annoyed, "You know Hilary some people don't care what other people think. I am just glad Kyle had enough foresight to do what he thought was best and decided to not follow your advice."

Hilary huffed in displeasure over this statement.

"Kyle and I were talking last night and it came out that you and Lori told Kyle not to tell me about Charlie, 'the messenger being shot'. It seems to me the more he listens to some of your advice the more the honesty that I love so much about him seems to slip away", Amanda said slightly accusatory.

Hilary narrowed her eyes but Lori just sat there not wanting to participate in this conversation. "Well if Kyle hadn't come to us because of his shockingly little knowledge of relationships and girls he would have asked you to the prom when you had kiwi in your hair", Hilary said in pointed honesty.

"She has a point", Lori finally chimed in.

Amanda thought about what she just heard and knew Hilary was partially right, "Your right but still…".

Lori had enough of this it was going nowhere and decided to change the subject, "You know Amanda you may not care what people think but wearing that ring on your finger might lead people to think you and Kyle got engaged or something."

Amanda looked once again at Kyle and her voice got light, "I don't think that would be such a bad thing", Amanda said not really thinking but got caught up in the question.

Hilary and Lori's eyes got big at the meaning of innocent Amanda's words.

"Okay that is all the puppy dog love I can take for now", Hilary said as she stood up, "Anyhoo there is a party at Preston's this weekend and a shoe deals to be had at the mall. Lori you sure you don't want to come with?"

"I wish but Lori's shoe fund is completely empty", Lori said a half-truth to her friend because fact was she still wanted to talk to Amanda.

"Suit yourself looks like the thrill of the hunt is all mine", Hilary said happily before turning around and walking out the door.

When Hilary left Lori looked over at Amanda who once again got lost in looking intensely at Kyle.

"If I didn't know any better it would look like your undressing Kyle with your eyes there", Lori said sort of smugly amused at how Amanda was acting.

This got Amanda's attention and looked back at Lori slightly embarrassed, "I can't help it after he told me everything last night I feel closer to him than ever. Before a part of him was a mystery but now he seems to be even more special."

Lori took a sip of her coffee and smiled Kyle and Amanda's relationship might be going to the next level, something she hoped would happen awhile ago. "Amanda don't be embarrassed it is totally natural and Kyle is as good a guy as you'll ever going to find."

"I know that but it feels wrong to have these strong of feelings after he told me the truth. I have always loved Kyle but it is like not that there is nothing keeping us apart and my feeling have doubled."

Lori smirked, "Yeah I know Hilary may not know this but things did get a little hotter and heavier for you two last night. Nothing 'R' rated but you and Kyle were definitely in 'PG-13' territory."

Amanda blushed, "You know about that?".

"Kind of hard not to we caught Kyle trying to slip in house this morning", Lori laughed remembering the moment.

A look of horror came over her Amanda's face.

"Don't worry it was only Josh and I who caught him in the act", Lori informed her.

Amanda was relieved but didn't like the idea of Josh knowing, he would probably tease her about it in their next shift together. "Did he tell you anything", Amanda asked cautiously.

Lori was enjoying the moment, "Well not at first but again Hilary is right anytime Kyle gets confused over anything about girls he comes to one of us. At least you understand why now, it was becoming a pain to keep these kind of things from you. He did have one question though over something you told him this morning."

"What is that", Amanda asked nervously not knowing if she wanted an answer.

"Apparently you said something about a bed being more suitable for things that a tub cannot", Lori said calmly trying to keep the anticipation out of her voice.

"Oh… what did you tell him", Amanda asked.

"Well I know from first hand experience that a girl says some things in that situation that they usually don't mean to say, so I told him that you were just saying it would be easier for you two to sleep in a bed together. I thought it was best to hear it from you before giving Kyle any false ideas. He would do anything to make you happy so I didn't want him rushing in with the wrong idea", Lori said calmly. "…or was it the wrong idea".

Amanda looked at Lori, "I don't know, I was so caught up in the moment with Kyle there laying beside me and being his usual self. The words came out without me even thinking about them but then as I thought about them the more I realized I was telling the truth. Do you think Kyle is ready or if he would be okay with taking our relationship further", Amanda's voice full of worry and doubt.

Lori looked at Amanda to tell her to calm down because she was overreacting, "Amanda Kyle may be behind in the curve when it comes to relationships but he is still a guy. He is too sweet to push you into anything and trust me if you wanted to delegate the rest of your relationship to hand-holding and no tongue kisses he would do it for you. But he will also do anything you want, I don't know if you realized this yet but you have control in that part of your relationship."

Amanda's look relaxed when she saw the truth in Lori's words, "Yeah I kind of noticed that but it is understandable why. I just don't want to do anything he isn't ready for."

"Yeah well all I know is now that Kyle and you have no secrets now and you two will probably be spending a lot more time together. As for how far you can push your relationship there is only one way to find out", Lori said as she pointed behind Amanda.

Amanda saw Kyle walking out the door of The Rack giving a glance at her before he left. Amanda saw what Lori meant and got up, "Thanks Lori", Amanda said before chasing after Kyle.

Lori fell back into her into her chair and drank her coffee happy to see things finally moving forward for Kyle and Amanda.


	4. Next Step 1complete1

[A/N: I am really sorry to all of you who read this previously, I guess I forgot to save it before I uploaded it. My head wasn't in the right place, this was an extremely difficult chapter to write. I promise you all it won't happen again.]

Amanda caught up to Kyle not too far outside the entrance to the rack. Amanda took Kyle's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he even noticed her, "Hey", Amanda said playfully.

Kyle was surprised to see Amanda next to him, "I thought you were talking with Lori".

"We finished", Amanda said happily. "Kyle why did you leave without me. I thought we agreed earlier that we would spend some time together", Amanda questioned using a tone to tease Kyle.

Kyle got a little concerned he had done something he shouldn't, "You and Lori looked like you were talking about something important and I didn't want to interrupt. I would have waited if I had known you were almost done."

Amanda could see Kyle wasn't picking up on her ploy, "Kyle nothing is more important to me than you." Amanda hoped this statement would put Kyle at ease.

Kyle disposition drastically changed, "So how should we spend time together?'

"Well I was thinking we could go back to your house and just talk or something, enjoy each other's company", Amanda said innocently having a slightly different purpose in mind.

"I'd like that", said Kyle unwittingly, he truly enjoyed talking to Amanda.

Amanda and Kyle walked back to his house together slowly, talking about anything and everything. Amanda asked Kyle more about his experiences with his abilities and how they developed. Kyle really didn't like talking about his abilities because they made him feel different but Amanda wanted to know and he wanted to be true to his word to tell her everything. To Kyle's surprise talking about what all he could do with Amanda didn't feel any different than talking about anything else.

Amanda and Kyle were nearing his house when Kyle thought he had told her just about everything there was to know about his abilities and how they developed over time.

Amanda had surmised as much but wanted to clarify what Kyle said, "So your abilities either show themselves through your training or emotional triggers?"

Kyle nodded as he opened the front door to the Trager house to let Amanda in.

"How often do you train?", Amanda asked casually.

Kyle wondered why Amanda wanted to know so much about his training but didn't see any harm in answering the question, "Before Latnock took you I really had no desire to train myself, thinking that my abilities would just naturally progress. But when you were taken I wasn't strong enough and the only wave to free you from Latnock's program was to develop my control over my abilities through my training. During that time I was reminded that this is who I am and that I should pursue the extent of my abilities, that is why even though everything in my life is back to normal I am going to continue training", Kyle tried to say confidently.

Amanda could hear in Kyle's voice even though he accepted his responsibilities he did not like the idea of pushing himself to become more different. Amanda decided it was time to change subjects and they had entered Kyle's room. "Kyle lets talk about something else for awhile", Amanda said supportively and gestured towards the tub.

Kyle like the idea of just 'wallowing' in the tub with Amanda, in all honesty they hadn't done that in a while and he really missed it. With a small smile of appreciation Kyle got into the tub and held his hand out to Amanda to help her in. As he started to sit Kyle was pleasantly caught off guard at Amanda's next move. Instead of sitting facing him she decided lay to next to him, just like the night they had spent together in his tub but this time in a more sitting position.

After Amanda laid her head on Kyle's chest and looked up at him and noticed his surprised expression, "I thought this might be a little more comfortable, are you okay with it?"

Kyle's look immediately turned to settle delight and without hesitation, "It's perfect", Kyle said in his light voice that only seemed to come out around close times with Amanda.

Amanda couldn't help but marvel at his answer, she loved how he could say so little but could give all the meaning she could ever ask for. Amanda collected her thoughts, "Kind of like last night".

Kyle didn't answer verbally but decided to wrap his arms around Amanda's waist and bring her gently closer to him.

Amanda waited a few moments enjoying the closeness with Kyle before continuing; "Kyle did you like being like that last night, I mean being that close to me?"

These answers seemed to come naturally to Kyle, "It was different but I liked it. Being that close to you reminded of me of how much I always want to be with you".

"Really", Amanda managed softly.

He wanted to show Amanda how true his words were but didn't want to move from that position, from Amanda.

Amanda was waiting for Kyle's answer when she noticed something to the side of her. As Amanda looked over towards Kyle's desks she could see a two-pieces of paper floating slowly towards her. Amanda looked up at Kyle who seemed transfixed on the paper and wondered what he was doing. When the pieces of paper were in front of her she hesitantly reached out and grabbed them, not sure if she should.

Amanda looked down at the pictures in her hands; they were so colorful and vibrant as if she was reliving the moment. She lightly gasped in astonishment and a mesmerized look took over, as she knew what Kyle was telling her. "You liked being like that", Amanda stated to herself reaffirming the thought.

Amanda finally was able to look away from the drawings of her and Kyle and she looked up at him nervously not knowing what his reaction would be, "Kyle do you ever want more in our relationship?".

"More of what?", Kyle said calmly.

"Well moving to the next step, going further then we have been", Amanda asked lightly still a little apprehensive of being in new territory.

"Oh!", Kyle said as it dawned on him. Kyle had to think for a moment before answering, he was truly happy with his and Amanda's relationship in all aspects but part of him did wonder what it would be like to move beyond that. "Sometimes", Kyle began slowly not sure if Amanda would be okay with these thoughts, "but I love you and you said that you wanted to take things slowly, one step at a time".

Amanda could tell Kyle's answer was genuine and honest, actually what she needed to reaffirm her faith in him. "What if I told you that I am ready to further", Amanda said in a somewhat flirty voice.

Kyle's eyes got big not expecting this answer and didn't know what to do, "Really?".

Without a reply Amanda took her hand and reached up and took a hold of Kyle's chin and brought his face to a few inches from hers. "Really", she said heavily before kissing him deeply.

Kyle got caught up in the sensation and didn't even notice Amanda move from his side to sitting on his lap. Amanda and Kyle had made out before but never like this, not quite as intensely. She would never be so bold as to initiate a make out session like this but with Kyle it felt so natural and right.

Amanda noticed their lip movements were matching each other's perfectly, one never allowing the other to be gone for more than a fraction of a second. There was something different about it, like something else was present. Amanda without moving her lips from Kyle's, instinctively started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. She worked the buttons one by one from the top gradually revealing more of his chest to her.

When the shirt was just hanging on his shoulders she absent-mindedly put her fingers on the area where his bellybutton should be.

The shock of the touch startled him and shuddered making his and Amanda's mouths part. Amanda realized that must be a sensitive area for Kyle and started to move her hand away until Kyle caught it, smiled at her and put it back. Amanda gave Kyle a flirty smile and went back for another long kiss.

As if being compelled to do so Kyle placed his hands on Amanda's hips and barely touched his the bare skin underneath. Amanda froze at the feeling and Kyle did too, fearing he went too far.

Amanda looked at Kyle in the eyes not knowing what her next move should be. She was so caught up in the moment she didn't think about how far she had wanted to go. Amanda looked at Kyle who had a look of concern; she could tell it wasn't for him but for her. Kyle was looking at her to make sure this is what she wanted and Amanda realized that he would stop if she wanted him to; it was that thought that allowed her to nod her head.

Kyle was hesitant but if Amanda wanted this he would do it for her. As Kyle and Amanda's eyes were fixated on each other as he started to move his hands up, his phone vibrated on the chair next to his tub. At that moment they both jumped as if it just hit them what they were doing and Amanda moved slightly back out of reaction, slightly embarrassed.

They sat there for a few moments in silence waiting for the other to say something until Kyle hesitantly reached over for his phone. Kyle looked down at his phone and he was faced with a much bigger problem.

Amanda who was trying to straighten herself up noticed Kyle's worried look, "Kyle who is it?"

Kyle looked up from his phone at Amanda; an awkward expression came about him. "It's a text message from Jessie, she wants to do some training", Kyle said knowing this was not a good answer. Kyle had told Amanda that Jessie and him had come to terms on what they were but knew this was not something she wanted to hear.

Amanda saw the freaked out look Kyle had and gave him a look to tell him she wasn't mad, in fact she was hoping for a lead into something she wanted to talk about. "Kyle I am not mad about you having to train with Jessie, in fact I wanted to talk to you about something", Amanda said happily and supportively.

Kyle did not know what to expect, "About what?'

If Amanda was ever going to ask Kyle this now was the time, "Kyle you know how I asked you to keep those body enhancing drugs in me?", Amanda said slowly.

"Yes", Kyle said tentatively.

"Well when I asked you to do that somehow I knew it was for the best. I can't explain how but when I knew that they might be useful later, that if I wanted to be with you I would need them. Then when you were talking about training and I have decided that it may be good for me to do some training like that", Amanda said trying to sound convincing.

Kyle's concerned look came back, "Amanda I don't know about that." Kyle really didn't have an answer for this situation and wasn't sure if he liked the idea of it.

Amanda knew she needed to do this but realized she would have to make a good case to convince Kyle. "Kyle I know you don't want me that directly involved with that aspect of your life but you told me that even though Latnock may not bother you for awhile they will eventually come back. I know you want to protect me from them but you can't be with me every second of every day. They know how much you love me so they will come after me again but I am in this now, I am with you and if they do come after me again I want to be ready"; Amanda said strongly knowing this was the only way.

Kyle saw the logic and reason behind Amanda's argument but still didn't like it, he didn't want Amanda to have to change like this. "Amanda…", Kyle began unsure.

Amanda cut him off seeing the unconvinced look in his eyes, "Kyle you need to trust me on this, please."

Kyle could see the determination and passion in her eyes and really did not have a good reason to keep her from training. "Alright", Kyle finally broke down, "but I have to talk to Jessie first. While she has come to an understanding with me she may not be too welcome to the idea, just let me talk to her first".

Amanda knew this was the best answer she was going to get so she didn't argue, even understanding about why Kyle had to talk to Jessie first. Amanda got a coy smile as Kyle and her stood up, "This might even be fun, we will get to spend more time together", she said thinking this would drive the rest of the lingering worries out of his mind.


	5. Persuasion

"Absolutely not", said Jessie as she launched a high kick aimed towards Kyle's head, "you know Foss wouldn't approve".

Kyle blocked the kick with his forearm, "Amanda wants this and she has good reasons to want to train."

"What did she look into your eyes like this", Jessie tried to make her best innocent Amanda expression, "please Kyle let me train with you, and we could have more time together." Jessie batted her eyelashes and then immediately threw a right punch aimed for Kyle's right shoulder.

Kyle struggled to maneuver his body out of the way, "Jessie it is not like that. Amanda wants to be able to defend herself if Latnock or somebody else comes back." Kyle had a hard time not revealing to Jessie that she hit a partial truth.

Jessie was getting even angrier, this conversation shouldn't even be taking place. "Listen I may have stopped getting in between you and Amanda being together but that does not mean I am ready to like her", Jessie grunted as she fell to the ground and propelled a kick to take Kyle's legs from under him.

Kyle jumped towards Jessie and pushed himself off of her shoulder landing a few feet behind her. "Jessie please this will be best for everyone. As much as I want to protect her from all this, I can' and she has accepted that. In spite of all of this Amanda is choosing to put herself in danger to be with me and the only way for that to happen is if were both prepared.".

As Kyle jumped over her Jessie rolled backward and got to her feet, "It won't matter how much training she does her body is not capable of being prepared for this". Jessie's eyes narrowed, "You know this! Unless there is something you're not telling me. One of the reasons you didn't want to tell her about you was the fact that she couldn't protect herself, what has changed", Jessie's voice volatile.

As he stood in guarded stance he knew he had been caught and stood down from his attack, "You know the body enhancing drugs Latnock put in Amanda that Adam created."

Jessie looked at Kyle accusatory, "You didn't!". When Kyle didn't fashion a quick response Jessie got even more furious, "You were supposed to remove those, they are lethal. Baylin told you there were not safe and that they would kill the host. Why would you…", Jessie realized something, "You did something to her, when you when in her mind somehow you changed something to make them non-lethal to her. Why?"

Kyle knew Jessie was not going to like his answer and his voice got low and defeated, "When I was about to remove the drugs Amanda stopped me, she saw glimpses of what effects the stimulants could do and asked me to make it to where they were no longer harmful but present. There was something in her words that told me she knew what she was doing and I trusted her."

Jessie gawked at him incredulously, "Did it ever occur to you that could be what Latnock wanted? That maybe that was still another part of her programming? How could you be so stupid. The plan was you were supposed to remove the drugs and put her back to the way she was, normal!."

A momentarily look of horror came over Kyle at what Jessie said but quickly turned serious, "No that won't happen I altered her body chemistry to handle the stimulants and all the other programming was destroyed. Every time I have been with her I have checked her entire body makeup, every chemical and nothing like that will happen. The drugs are the only thing left in her from Latnock and I won't let them harm her", Kyle's voice determined.

Jessie saw Kyle wasn't going to listen to reason and decided the session was over, she had enough of this. Jessie turned and walked towards the table, "You could have missed something and this may still be Latnock's plan."

Kyle followed Jessie to the table, "No this was my decision I saw reason when Amanda asked for me to keep the drugs in her. Latnock only knew I could destroy the programming and the drugs, they had no idea that I could change them."

"It is an unnecessary complication," Jessie stated firmly.

Kyle got annoyed, "Watch it, you're starting to sound like Foss!"

Jessie got a smirk but still kept her voice firm, "At least one of us should." Jessie did not like the idea at all of Amanda training for several reasons. She wasn't lying about her being an unnecessary complication but having Amanda here would distract Kyle and it would be another thing she would get in between her and Kyle. Jessie also didn't have fond memories of the Latnock trained Amanda and didn't want to see a similar version of that.

The response from Jessie angered Kyle, he hated it when Foss acted like Foss but to have Jessie do it too. He knew getting mad was not getting him anywhere and he really didn't need Jessie's approval but it would be better if he did. Kyle tried to relax and use a reasoning voice, "Jessie please just try it for awhile and if all of us training together doesn't work out I will train with Amanda at a separate time."

Jessie let out a sarcastic huff, "The way your talking it sounds like were both going to be training your precious Amanda."

Kyle had hoped Jessie would pick up on that, "Your better at some of this than I am and Amanda would get the best results by learning from both of us." Kyle knew that part of Jessie would like this idea and it would at least temporarily convince her.

Jessie thought for a moment over Kyle's words, "Fine but if she proves unable to handle it or is just a waste of our time she goes. Got it!".

Kyle knew this was the best he was going to do and his voice and eyes got soft, "Thank you Jessie."

Jessie took a drink from her water bottle, "Whatever lets get back to training then'.

Amanda went home after leaving Kyle and went up to her room. Thoughts of her previous conversation and asking Kyle to train her had her dealing with inner demons.

(Amanda's thoughts)

'I need to do this' Amanda thought 'it is the only option, I have to do this! Kyle may have been honest with me but I think he only told me part of the truth. Why else would he not tell me the truth before last night? It can't be that he thought I wouldn't love him or look at him the same. No, it was because he wanted to protect me from everything he faced. But why?'

'Sure the possibility of Latnock coming back scares me but it doesn't scare me away from him. I knew that was what Kyle thought and that is why I didn't tell him about my fears. Kyle was scared that I would be afraid, I didn't want to show him a scared girl. I wanted him to know that I could be in every part of his life with no fear or regrets. Why did Kyle not think I could not deal with that?'

Amanda's thoughts got angry, 'No Kyle didn't think I could handle it, that I would not be able to deal with what he has to. It wasn't that he feared I would not love him, it has to be that he thinks I am too weak!'

Amanda's thoughts turned deflated and self reflective, 'Am I weak? Am I the delicate and fragile girl that everybody sees, who can't deal with pain or suffering? Do people see my innocent lifestyle and assume that I can't cope with anything tough, does Kyle think that? Is that why Kyle didn't trust me with his secrets until he had to because I am too fragile?'

Now Amanda's thoughts turned confident and fierce, 'I am not the weak person people perceive me to be and I am stronger than what people give me credit for. I have to be strong there is no time to be weak or defenseless anymore. I have to be stronger for Kyle and show him that he doesn't have to worry about me and we can be together'

Anger and determination now flooded her thoughts, 'Not Again! I lost one person I loved already by being weak and I won't let that happen to Kyle. My inability to handle things kept me away from my father when he needed me, I refuse to let that happen again. No for Kyle I will be ready to do whatever it takes to be there for him. I will not let Kyle down like I did my father, not again! I have to do this!'

(End of Amanda's thoughts)

With Amanda tired and angry at battling her thoughts she grabbed her purse and angrily left the room determined to deal with any obstacle between her and Kyle.


	6. What Lies Beneath

02/03/2009 10:13:00

[A/N Sorry for long time in between updates. I know if you start reading a story it is hard to wait for the next chapter sometimes. The shows current direction is getting me out of the mood to write a little bit but don't worry I have found a solution. This chapter is to start testing possible subplots for my future stories so if you like or don't like it let me know.]

Lori sat on her bed mindlessly moving her fingers across her guitar and watching Hilary show off her latest finds, while holding them in front her looking into the mirror.

"What do you think of this one… too low key", Hilary asked not really paying attention for an answer.

Lori was in her own world thinking about things, "Yeah totally great."

That wrong answer made Hilary turn around, "Somebody has something to spill"

Lori noticed Hilary saw her distant stare, "No I'm good"

Hilary really didn't care to dig deeper, "So then you going to Preston's party this weekend?"

Lori put down her guitar and fell back into her bed, "What's the point?"

Hilary frowned at this answer, "What your college boyfriend too sophisticated to hang with us high school kids"

"I don't know, I haven't asked him. He probably would find the thing juvenile and more so me for asking," Lori said upset.

"Well that goes to show you the downside of dating college guys, a girl becomes self conscious," Hilary said lightly.

Lori gawked at her friend, "Hold up! Being self conscious isn't a bad thing, in fact it may not hurt you to be a little more…"

Hilary knew Lori was upset about something, "What mistake have I made now?"

Lori got a cynical tone, "You were a little harsh with Amanda earlier, and usually your all 'aww how sweet' but today you were out for blood."

"I was not!" Hilary said hotly.

"Please you did everything you could to get Amanda mad. What was your deal? I thought you two were becoming somewhat friends," Lori asked.

Hilary tried to ignore the accusation and turned back to the mirror to examine a skirt, "It isn't anything to get worked up over." Hilary really did not want to have this conversation.

"Hills come on I'm your best friend," Lori said expectantly. Lori really wanted to know what she could do to help her best friend, knowing there was something really upsetting her.

Hilary realized she was caught and had no other choice but to confess her feelings to her friend. Hilary let out a sigh, "I guess when I saw Amanda get her perfect relationship back I sort of let my jealous side take over."

Lori's face went into shock, "Wait your telling me your jealous of Kyle and Amanda's relationship? Hilary their relationship barely has rounded first base, that relationship would never be enough for you."

"I know that but that isn't the part I'm talking about," Hilary said slowly and slightly embarrassed they were having this conversation.

Lori waited for Hills to continue but decided to press on, "Well what are you talking about? It isn't like I am a mind reader like Kyle."

Hilary turned around from the mirror to look at her best friend, "That is exactly what I am talking about. The way Kyle looks at Amanda and always knows what she is feeling or what she needs, it is like they already know each other so well they are bonded for life."

Lori did not buy Hilary's explanation and looked skeptical over the whole idea. "Something tells me you would get sick of that. What is the real reason?" Lori knew her friend wasn't being completely honest with her.

Hilary was getting sort of annoyed that Lori was digging so deeply and was worried that Lori would get the truth. "Okay, fine it is every time Kyle looks at Amanda he doesn't look at her like any other guy would. When Kyle looks at her it is always like he is seeing her for the first time and she is always even more special to him," Hilary said sort of deflated and slowly.

"And you want that?" Lori said finally understanding. Lori always knew Hilary was never fond of her track record for short romances but had no idea it really bothered her to this extent.

Hilary nodded still sad, "Any guy who looks at me always has the same idea but for once I want to find somebody who wants more than that with me. I guess the reason Amanda got the front of my verbal assault is that guys see her as a relationship girl but I am nothing but a good time," Hilary said her voice getting more upset.

"Hills," Lori said sympathetically as Hilary sat next to her on the bed.

"It seems like everybody is finding someone except me; Kyle and Amanda, You and Mark, and even Josh is having a longer relationship than I ever had," Hilary's voice more miserable than ever.

Lori held Hills trying to comfort her, "Hills that right guy will come along for you, trust me." Lori thought to herself and something bothered her, "Hey Hills why is this getting to you now? We're only in high school, you have along time before you have to find the right guy."

Hilary sniffled, "I know your right but life would be so much easier if I could find him quicker."

Something struck Lori about Hilary's words as odd and had a suspicion that Hilary was hiding her real fear. Lori decided not to call her friend on it and continued to comfort Hilary.


	7. Revisited Feeling and Changing Paths

05/03/2009 09:06:00

Declan was bored, so he finally brought himself to work on some homework for biology class. To be honest he couldn't focus on his work, ever since his and Kyle's conversation earlier he could only think of one thing. As the thoughts turned in his mind he noticed Jessie enter The Rack.

After seeing her buy a coffee and sitting by herself in the isolated room at the back decided now was as good as ever. Declan gathered his stuff and slowly got up and started to walk towards Jessie, unsure if yet again he was making another mistake.

Jessie who was in thought herself over how this changing situation with Kyle and Amanda was already getting closer than she initially intended. When Declan was right next to her she noticed him and noticed the unsure expression about him, "Hey Declan."

"Hey Jessie," Declan said nervously. Declan really hadn't talked to Jessie one on one like this ever since she Madacorp got a hold of her the second time. But Declan had to know if it was real, if any of it was real.

Declan's lack of words made Jessie feel uncomfortable, "Do you need something?'

Declan snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, I am sorry." Declan sat down next to Jessie and faced her a lost stare in his eyes, "Jessie can we talk about something."

Jessie was cautious, for some reason she could usually read a person's intentions but Declan was different. "I guess, I don't see why not," Jessie said still unsure what he had to discuss with her.

Declan took a deep breath before beginning, "Listen Jessie this is going to be out of character for me, so if you don't quite get everything I am saying just try to hear me out," Declan's voice was a little shaky.

Now Jessie was getting nervous, "Okay."

"Kyle told me about you and him agreeing to leave your relationship at just friends. Now I know this is soon but it is something that has been in the back of my mind ever since the day we all went in the woods together and you blew me off for Kyle. I know you were reprogrammed but to tell you the truth the hurt never went away and when I found out you were programmed I have always wondered what you and I were back then. Were the feelings you had for me real and something you actually wanted? I mean I have to be honest with you when we were together I felt something, that there was a connection," Declan said pouring out the hidden questions of his heart.

Jessie's eyes got a little big, she did not expect this. Even though Jessie was caught off guard she did have an answer for him, "To tell you the truth I remember there being something between us and it may have been real. Sometimes I even thought about how we would have went if we would have stayed together." Jessie's voice was sort of distant trying to sort things out.

Declan could see Jessie was coming to terms with his question, "Listen Jessie I just wanted to let you know about how I feel, about how we left it and if you possibly want to see what we had was actually there. This is in your hands Jessie ." With that Declan gave Jessie one last look and got up and walked away, thinking it best to let Jessie deal with everything he just asked on her own schedule.

Jessie stared at Declan until he left the coffee house wondering if she really did miss something with him.

Kyle got Jessie to agree to let Amanda train with them but he feel he needed to tell Nicole about their plans. Kyle found Nicole working on some files in the kitchen. Nicole heard the footsteps of somebody approaching and quickly shut the file an looked up.

Kyle noticed Nicole's reaction and got worried he had caught her at a bad time, "Sorry I can see your working. I'll come back later."

Nicole saw what Kyle had to say and called out to him as he turned, "It's okay Kyle," Nicole paused and pointed towards a bar stool for Kyle to sit at. Nicole studied Kyle's face as he sat down, "It is about Amanda isn't it."

Kyle looked stunned and softened, "Is it that easy to tell."

Nicole smiled to herself, "Lets just say Lori described to me the tell tale signs of your many Amanda looks. What's on your mind."

"Amanda accepted everything about me last night, actually she seemed happier when she heard it," Kyle explained.

"Isn't that what you always wanted," Nicole seemed perplexed by her son's discomfort over good news.

"Yes but now Amanda wants to train with Jessie and I. I got Jessie to agree to it but I am worried…" Kyle paused and went over his own thoughts.

Nicole could tell where this was headed and knew her son's worries only too well, "Your worried that Amanda training with you will change her from the person you care about." Nicole wanted to question Kyle whether it was a good idea if Amanda trained and for what purpose but decided Kyle knew what he was doing.

Kyle looked up at Nicole and gave a slow nod to confirm her analysis, "It is that I didn't want anything to be different after Amanda knew my secret."

Nicole could see her son getting really worked up over the thought of Amanda being different and knew she had to settle him down. "Kyle," Nicole said sort of firmly to get Kyle's attention, "I know that your scared that Amanda won't be the same person but she will always be the same person you care so much for, even if she changes a little." Nicole could see that her reasoning wasn't having any affect and decided she needed to bring her advice closer to home for Kyle, "Kyle you know the first day came into this house."

Kyle looked at Nicole and smiled at the thought.

"Well ever since that day I have seen you grow up so much. Even though you have learned and have come so far when I look at you I still see the same kid that looks at the world in amazement and wonder. Now you have to have faith that as Amanda grows as a person she will still be the same girl you couldn't take your eyes off of the first time you saw her," Nicole ended her reassuring speech and smiled at Kyle.

As Kyle listened to Nicole's words he realized she was right and that he shouldn't worry. Kyle stood up and looked at Nicole, "Thank You."

Nicole could never get over how appreciative Kyle was when she gave him advice, something else she noted that hadn't changed since he first got here. "No problem Kyle, just make sure your careful in Amanda's training."

Kyle smiled knowing what Nicole meant, "Don't worry I have already read every book I could find on how to train people." With that Kyle gave Nicole another of his warm looks and headed back to his room.

Nicole let out a small laugh when she heard Kyle mention his research and shook her head, knowing she would never stop being amazed by what Kyle could do.


	8. Playful Start

08/03/2009 20:43:00

It was once again one of Kyle's favorite occurring rituals at the Trager's, morning breakfast. He felt happy and content watching each member of his family discussing what they had planned for the day, for some reason it was the simple pleasures like these that Kyle cherished most. The night had been restless for him, thoughts of how Amanda's first training session would go was on the forefront of his mind. The whole night before he had poured through every piece of information he could come upon on helping Amanda with her training and knew he had done everything in his power to be ready but he still felt nervous.

Josh looked over his brother and saw him lost in thought, "You know Kyle I think it is unfair," Josh started sarcastically.

His name brought him back to reality and stared blankly at his brother across the table, "What's that?"

Josh got a smug smile, "Amanda knows your secret for less than thirty-six hours and already your going to turn her into the 'blond femme fatale next door'. What about me? I am your brother and I think I should get first shot at becoming a kung fu master at the dojo of the pod chidren."

Jessie scoffed at Josh's request and when Josh shot Jessie a look she went back to her cereal.

Lori who now had a bemused smile now from watching the interaction between Jessie and Josh decided it was time to interject her own input, "I think Jessie has a point."

Josh got annoyed, "How do you figure."

Lori got a grin on her face; "You could barely keep up with Jessie's study exercise regimen the last time." Lori knew this would get her brother mad but part of her lived for these moments.

Josh did a small gulp remembering studying for placement exams with Jessie; it was more like boot camp than a studying session. But he couldn't let Lori win and he started to protest.

Nicole cut her son off before he could start, "Not only that, the last time I checked Amanda is a straight A student who can also handle after school activities. I think it is best if you stick to your school work and regular life," Nicole tried to say calmly and supportively.

Josh scoffed in out rage but once again he was cut off from putting up a defense. Jessie, who now felt comfortable enough with these family feuds decided to put her two cents in, "Besides what I put through isn't even going to be a warm up for Amanda's training," Jessie said as a matter of fact. Jessie decided to have some more fun noticing Josh's heartbeat raise, "But if you want you and I."

"Thanks but no thanks," Josh said hurriedly deciding it was best for him to keep to what he did best. 'Amanda may get to learn some sweet moves' Josh thought 'but dealing with Jessie was more than he would bargain for'. To keep from losing any more of his shrinking ego he decided to dismiss himself from the table and get some last minute things for school.

As Josh left the table Nicole caught a glance of distress in Kyle's eyes, "Kyle is everything alright." As Nicole watched for Kyle's answer she noticed him quickly glance over at Jessie, she knew immediately what was worrying her son. Nicole saw that Kyle didn't want to confront the problem and she couldn't blame him, so she decided it was best she do it. "Hey Jessie," Nicole began slowly waiting for Jessie to make eye contact, "I was thinking since this will be Amanda's first day learning things it might be an easier transition if only one of you was there."

Jessie could since Nicole's motherly manipulation but then she noticed Kyle almost jumping in agreement at her words. Jessie hated to be manipulated but honestly she really didn't want to be there with Amanda the first day, it would most likely be boring with Kyle going on about the program he designed for her and different theories on how best to push a normal person through their limits. Jessie let out a huff and decided she had better things to do anyways, "Fine but tomorrow she will also be training with me." To show some anger Jessie got her dish and withdrew from the breakfast table.

Kyle smiled thankfully at Nicole who gave him a 'your welcome' look back.

Lori heard this and got a new observation, "So you and Amanda alone in big abandoned warehouse away from prying eyes, any other couple it would sound so much more interesting."

Nicole shot Lori a look before Lori left to get her stuff for school.

Kyle was so focused on after school that Lori's comment went over him, "What did she mean?"

Before Nicole could answer Stephen put down his newspaper, "Don't worry about it Kyle." He was afraid his wife's explanation might actually give the boy ideas.

Kyle took a last gulp of orange juice before also exiting the kitchen and leaving with the other three for school.

The school day went by without any major events, for the most part Kyle kept analyzing training protocols to make sure he hadn't left anything out.

The bell to signal the ending of the last period rang and Kyle collected his things. He met Amanda at the front of the school and noticed apart from her backpack she was carrying a small blue duffle bag. With a smile Kyle took Amanda's hand and led her in the opposite direction from their houses towards the warehouse.

Amanda noticed the apprehension on Kyle's face and decided not to discuss anything related to her training until they reached their destination. She couldn't stand to see Kyle look so worried so she decided to break his concentration and tugged on Kyle's hand to make him stop. The sudden stop confused Kyle but before he could think about it Amanda already had him pulled into a kiss.

After she released Kyle he looked at her somewhat bewildered, "What was that for?" Kyle said, as he couldn't help himself from letting a somewhat embarrassed smile spread across him.

Amanda gave him a reassuring smile, "You looked worried and I can't stand to see you that way," after her words she got up on her toes and gave Kyle a lighter kiss, "Everything is going to be okay, trust me."

Kyle couldn't help but get a thankful look and continued their walk to their destination, all his fears relieved. The rest of the way there they did nothing but talk about things that happened during the day in school.

Without even noticing it they were in front of the warehouse. Amanda looked over at Kyle who nodded in answer to her question and led her inside. Once inside Amanda couldn't help but let her mouth slightly hang open, in some aspects it wasn't quite what she expected but in others it completely surpassed it. She noticed the warehouse was primarily one big room with a few offshoots, the two main things that caught her eye was the climbing wall and a table piled high with books.

Kyle read her expression, "This is where I came everyday after school, it isn't much but it works."

Amanda just nodded in answer something about her surrounding made everything seem real once again. She acknowledged that this big drafty building wasn't much but her surroundings indicated that this was a place for hard work and no slacking off.

Kyle noticed Amanda's stunned expression, "I have to get a few things together. Look around and I will be back in a few minutes." As Kyle left towards Foss's worktable in the back part of the building he noticed Amanda reaching into her duffle bag as he turned the corner. Kyle wondered what she was doing as he searched through some of the books on Foss's table and collected a notebook and pencil.

As Kyle rounded the corner he came to a complete halt noticing Amanda on the other side of the room facing away from him. Kyle looked away quickly as he saw Amanda pull down a tank top over her body, he didn't see much except for the lower part of her back but nonetheless he felt he invaded her privacy. Once Kyle knew she was completely changed he came from behind the wall. As Kyle walked towards her, an anxious smile was on her face. He couldn't help but wonder why Amanda had decided to change clothes in that exact spot, she had to know there was a good chance of him accidentally walking in on her.

Amanda gave Kyle a warm look as she saw him returning, "So what are you going to have me do first?"

As Kyle came closer he became speechless taking in Amanda's new appearance, instead of wearing the shorts she wore at school there were replaced by black sweat pants and the top Amanda wore was a brighter green tank top that hugged her frame. Amanda's new outfit was only complimented by Amanda's hair being pulled back into a ponytail, revealing all the flawless porcelain skin of her cheeks. Kyle always found Amanda completely captivating but this was a new look for her and he had to say it suited her.

Amanda smiled and looked down slightly embarrassed by Kyle's fixation on her outfit. Amanda was relieved she made the right choice for training attire. When she went shopping yesterday she hoped Kyle would like the cute sporty look but it was even better to see his reaction.

Kyle finally realized what he was doing and thought quickly 'Grapefruit!' before continuing, "Amanda I'm sorry it is just…"

"You've never seen me in this kind of look, before" Amanda said expectantly and Kyle nodded, "Well do you like it."

Without hesitation Kyle answered, "You always look beautiful but each time I see you, you give a whole new meaning to the word." Kyle still couldn't take his eyes off her but he knew they should get started.

Amanda got a playful smile, "I guess you are going to have create your own words to describe me then."

For a second Kyle looked confused but caught on, "I think I would be moving into Lori's territory if I started to create words," Kyle teased.

Amanda heard the hint of sarcasm and walked up right next to him and gave him a look that caused him to break into a warm smile, "Oh well your 'Amanda' looks tell me all I need to know," Amanda said breathlessly as she kissed Kyle gently and continued to stare into his eyes.

They stood there for what seemed like forever and Kyle noticed he had his arms around Amanda's lower back and finally pulled away, his cheeks a little red. "Amanda I think we better get started or we won't get anything accomplished," Kyle said regretfully. In truth a big part of him really just felt like skipping training and being with Amanda.

"I guess," Amanda pouted playfully and threw Kyle another intentionally flirty smile.

'Grapefruit! grapefruit!, grapefruit!' Kyle thought as he began to speak, "There is going to be several parts of your training and many of these things we will have to build for."

Amanda got excited now that she got over the disappointment of the missed romantic opportunity with Kyle, "What's first?"

Kyle noticed Amanda eyeing the climbing wall but that was not in his plan for today, "Today you have to start out with the basics and what you will be working towards."

Amanda let the disappointment in her eyes show but she knew Kyle had it all planned out, "So are you going to have me lifting weights to build up strength?"

Kyle could see her discontent but he knew Amanda wouldn't be quite so disappointed, "No, we don't need to work on your strength. One of the benefits of Baylin's drugs is that the strength will produce on its own through other activities. What you will be focusing on for awhile is developing technique and control of that strength."

"Technique and control, how?" Amanda's curiosity showed through.

"Through different combat styles," Kyle explained.

Amanda thought for a moment, "Like martial arts or something, anything specific."

Kyle was excited that Amanda wanted to know the details of the program, "Through various research of many fighting style I saw that each one had their own strengths and weaknesses, none of which accomplishes what you need to know. So I customized a style that will bring you the best of results, I needed a fighting style that focused on slow controlled movements as well as quick bursts and no program out there quite fit the description."

"So what will we be working on first, the slow or the fast movements?" Amanda asked happily.

"Follow me," Kyle said as he led Amanda to a mat on the floor. Once there, Kyle motioned for Amanda to stand opposite of him and a few feet away, "The first technique we will practice is called the 24 movement from the art of tae-chi. Tai-chi is often used as a relaxation method but also promotes strength, focus, balance, and complete control of the muscles."

Kyle looked at Amanda, "Just watch my movements for now and study the technique."

Amanda watched at Kyle's body seemed to turn totally relaxed and started slow fluid movements with his legs. She watched the complete focus in his eyes as his arms glided through the air, she could see the different muscles in his arms slightly moving with every step. She couldn't help but be overtaken watching him but she did her best to study and store the moves to memory.

After Kyle was done he turned to Amanda and noticed the awe expression on her face, 'Amanda can also see the beauty' of the technique' he thought. "Okay Amanda your turn. Just remember take it slow and control your body as you move."

Amanda nodded and stood up straight before slowly starting the movement with her feet. To Amanda's surprise she remembered the move quite easily and she seemed to be able to feel delicate twitches all around her body because of the smooth movements. After Amanda was done she smiled happily and looked at Kyle, "How did I do?'

Kyle stood there quite impressed; Amanda almost got it completely right on her first try, "You almost performed it perfectly, the only thing that was off is that your arms and wrists were a little rigid."

"I don't know what you mean my arms were relaxed," Amanda said thinking she got it perfect but understood it was only her first try.

Kyle gave her a weak smile, "Here it is hard to explain, let me help you."

Amanda nodded as Kyle had already started to walk behind her.

Without a word Kyle stood right behind Amanda and laid his arms over hers and held gently on her wrists. Amanda's heart pounded and her cheeks got redder as Kyle and her glided through the movements. Amanda couldn't help think, 'I wonder if this flirting technique is instinctively hardwired to any male brain'.

Kyle innocently let go of Amanda's arms but just stood behind her, noticing as he and Amanda were moving together he could feel her feelings. He felt her intensity of emotion and he didn't even have to notice her heartbeat was much faster as usual.

After they stopped Amanda realized she had her eyes closed thinking about Kyle and turned around to face him. Kyle looked down into her eyes and noticed her stare, "Amanda…"

Her stare said everything as she kissed him deeply without warning. Kyle didn't know how but he was off balance and when Amanda leaned on him they fell down onto the mat. Amanda didn't notice as they fell but did notice she was now lying on top of him and kept up her a constant flurry of soft and deep kisses.

Kyle had never seen Amanda kiss him so fervently before and wondered if she felt what he was feeling during the move. He didn't have time to think about it because Amanda's kisses were getting his full-undivided attention and he instinctively glided his hands between the sides of her lower back and hips. After a few minutes of kissing and Amanda shifting slightly on top of him, Kyle decided to take some advice from Lori an be bold. Without warning, while they were locked in another passionate kiss Kyle grabbed Amanda's hips firmly and switched their positions. The move caught Amanda off guard and smiled as Kyle teasingly pulled his head away and smiled down at her.

"There is another move I am going to have to master," Amanda said passionately and out of breath as she started moving her hands around in Kyle's hair playfully.

Kyle looked down and couldn't speak as he took in the sight underneath him; he noticed Amanda's soft perfect features of her face and her beautiful green eyes, staring longingly at him. They both reciprocated slight smiles as Kyle pressed his lips to Amanda's not letting their lips part for more than a second.

Amanda felt like she was there forever but also felt like it was merely minutes, completely lost in the moment. It was innocent and showed nothing but their love for each other but noticed that it was getting late. "Kyle," she was able to get out barely in between kisses but Kyle only slowed down a little, "It… is… sun… set."

The sun was behind him so he reluctantly turned around and saw Amanda was right but didn't want the moment to pass, "So," he said absently going in for another kiss.

Amanda never saw Kyle like this before and almost completely melted about how he seemed so into her. Amanda managed to put two fingers between on Kyle's lips to hold him back and Kyle got a sad defeated look, "Kyle I love you and trust me I really don't want to move but if I am not back by dinner my Mom may get strict again."

Kyle was sort of relieved; he thought Amanda was upset they were moving too fast. "You don't want to leave?" Kyle asked calmly.

"No," Amanda said simply and raised her head up to kiss Kyle once again lightly.

Kyle got a light smile, "Promise?"

"Promise," Amanda said.

With that Kyle gave her another long kiss before standing up and helping Amanda to her feet. As she straightened herself out she looked over at Kyle, "We didn't get much training done today did we?"

Kyle looked over at her without hesitation, "Time well spent," he said simply and smiled.

Amanda gave Kyle a playful push on the arm as she collected her stuff and got ready to leave.

As she and Kyle left with their hands in each other's "Oh well there is always tomorrow."


	9. Pushing The Right Buttons

11/03/2009 14:51:00

Kyle had a happy with himself expression when he walked into the kitchen, the day with Amanda still the most prevalent of his thoughts. He was so caught up in his own world as he grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge he didn't notice Lori sitting at the breakfast bar, going over song lyrics.

As Kyle noticed Lori he tried to hide what he did from Lori's expecting gaze but couldn't help it and a sheepish grin spread across his face. "Is it always that obvious?" Kyle asked Lori knowing she already knew he did more than just train with Amanda.

Lori gave a smirk at the naivety of his question and the embarrassed tone in his voice. "It is amazing, you have got to be the luckiest guy on the face of this planet," Lori said cynically.

"What," Kyle asked confused.

"Every time you and Amanda do anything mom and Dad aren't around. I would kill for that luck with Mark," Lori said flatly.

"We didn't do much," Kyle said defensively not wanting Lori to call up Amanda and gossip.

Lori got an amused smile at his scared puppy dog eyes, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me but if you don't get cleaned up I am guessing Mom is going to give you a talk and Jessie will probably kill you for not training."

Kyle was relieved but now was curious, "How do you know Amanda and I didn't train?"

Lori got half-serious, "Please, apart from your totally guilty look when I first saw you I can tell when somebody had a long make-out session… Also I can smell Amanda's perfume on you when you came in the house and that means that you two had to practically be on top of each other for a rather long time."

"It was just…" Kyle began trying to explain himself.

Lori cut him off and gave him an 'it's okay' stare, "Kyle don't be ashamed it is totally natural for you two to finally get to this point, trust me most couples would have been where you two are now months ago." Lori saw Kyle now looked upset he did something wrong, "But it's okay you and Amanda are moving at a pace that is right for you, besides many of us who do go faster wish we could still love someone like you and Amanda do." Kyle once again looked completely happy but Lori saw Kyle forgot again, "Kyle you better go get a shower, trust me I am not going to be the only one who picks up on the settle smell of strawberries or your disheveled hair," Lori laughed before shaking her head giving Kyle a hand gesture to get moving.

Kyle took another drink from the water bottle and gave Lori an appreciating look before running off to take a shower.

(Next Day)

Jessie walked into the warehouse in a particularly foul mood. The conversation with Declan the previous day made her think about if she was ready to try a new romance in her life, regarding it as new because she really didn't remember the first try so well. Jessie had waited outside of school to tell him she wanted to give it a second try and see what could have been, but something in her kept her from talking to him. As hard as Jessie fought every fiber in her body would not allow her to go talk to him.

Jessie was absolutely livid, she never backed down from anything or anyone and here she was cowering at trying another relationship. Things didn't improve when she saw Kyle teaching Amanda his cross martial arts program of slow to fast movements. Even though she had basically given Kyle her blessing to be together with Amanda it tortured her to see them so happy, especially since she just failed once again at her own attempt.

Instinctively Jessie walked over to the table, threw down her stuff, and proceeded towards the disgustingly happy couple. They didn't even notice her advancing towards them and that made her even more frustrated. Jessie's eyes fell on Amanda's attire and got wide with jealousy, a bright pink thin strapped tank top and black training pants. Jessie hated seeing the effect it had on Kyle and she could tell his heart was rampant from just looking at her, part of her wondered why she could never produce the same effect on him.

Kyle's guard was down and Jessie meant business. Without warning Jessie threw a mental attack hard enough to give him a decent headache. As Kyle grabbed his head in pain, but she had to hold back her shock as Amanda reacted the exact same way, 'it couldn't be' Jessie thought and shrugged it off.

Amanda didn't know what just happened, it was like someone just smacked her in the head, but she looked at Kyle who was looking stunned at Jessie.

"Kyle what was that," Amanda said weakly because of her head still pounding slightly.

Kyle looked up at Jessie feeling like his trust had been betrayed, "Jessie that was unnecessary. Why did you do that?"

Jessie icy stare had not let up, "You should always have your guard up, your lucky it was me who was here to catch you and not Foss."

Kyle's temper started to flair a little, "Jessie just because Foss isn't here it doesn't mean you get to take his place."

Amanda decided it wasn't her place to get between these two fighting and went back to practicing the high kicking techniques Kyle taught her.

"Listen if you want Amanda to be trained and ready you being unfocused staring at her isn't going to help," Jessie said coldly and noticed Amanda blushing in her peripheral vision, "I am going to take over her training for now while you go practice climbing."

Kyle was about to protest when Amanda stopped him, "Kyle it is okay she has a point, I have a lot to learn and you need to practice too."

Kyle started to protest, "Amanda I don't think…"

"Kyle!", Amanda said with a hint of finality in her voice knowing his worry, "I can handle it."

Before Kyle could reply Jessie replied with a smug look, "See Amanda agrees go do something productive." Jessie knew exactly how she wanted to test Amanda first and went back to her bag to grab something.

Amanda looked over and saw the disappointment on Kyle's faced, "Kyle you told me that you and Jessie both had different things to teach me. Also if were all going to get along together we all have to be willing to give a little.

Kyle smiled weakly ashamed he had been selfish. He also marveled at how well Amanda was adapting to this dynamic so quickly.

Amanda glanced over at Jessie who was still at her bag and turned back to Kyle and gave him one of her flirty expressions she was feeling even more comfortable using, "Besides we can always practice together later," Amanda said as she walked up to Kyle and gave a quick gentle kiss.

With that Kyle smiled knowingly and ran over to the climbing wall before Jessie got angry once again.

Amanda watched as Jessie came closer with a blindfold in her hand. Amanda had another reason to want to train with Jessie other than to keep the peace, she wanted to prove to everyone that she could be tough and that there was no better way to prove that than to train with Jessie. As Jessie stood right in front of her. Amanda tried to keep a focused stare, not wanting any insecurity to show through. Amanda was not going to back down from Jessie, for herself and especially for Kyle.

Jessie smiled knowing to herself, being able to see Amanda's feelings through her unsure heartbeat. Jessie could also see determination and she would at least acknowledge Amanda for that.

Amanda was tired of the silence and spoke hastily, "What is the blindfold for?"

"I want to know what your actually made of and to do you need to be tested", Jessie said sternly trying to crack Amanda's tough girl front but to her surprise no avail, "I am going to put on this blindfold and you are going to try and hit me."

Amanda momentarily looked astonished, she for sure thought the blindfold was for her, but Amanda smirked at the opportunity. Even though Jessie was not going to get in the way of her and Kyle, Amanda couldn't help but feel like this was payback for all things Jessie had done to her.

As if on cue, "I wouldn't be so sure your going to hit me", Jessie said knowing how she would feel if given the same opportunity. Also Jessie knew how she was motivated and wanted to really see if Amanda had any natural skill. Jessie grew impatient, "Lets go, what are you going to wait for your opponents to die from boredom."

With those remarks Amanda's body intensified with anger and quickly shifted her body and raising her leg trying to hit Jessie in the head. Amanda threw the kick as hard and quick as she could but to her anger Jessie caught it with ease right before connecting and threw it back down, "Again!"

Amanda tried another kick but aimed towards Jessie's hip but once again was caught. Amanda kept throwing a combination of kicks and punches but every time Jessie caught them with ease.

Jessie inwardly was a little impressed but didn't dare show it. Jessie wasn't impressed by the sloppy kicks or punches but the strength and speed at which she threw them, Jessie knew most of it was Baylin's drug but was astonished nonetheless that her hands were starting to ache.

Amanda finally took a small break trying to assess the situation, it was painfully obvious basic techniques weren't going to work and she still had only begun training yesterday. Suddenly Amanda had an idea and glanced over at Kyle who was hanging on the wall looking at her, nodding as to say he knew exactly her plan. With slow fluid movements Amanda took a stance with her feet apart and her arms extended both in front and behind her. Amanda moved her arms slowly through the air and taking in Jessie's stare through the blindfold.

"Kyle! Stop watching and get back to climbing", Jessie yelled knowing full well the vibrations from across the room weren't happening anymore, "And it isn't going to work", Jessie said nonchalantly at Amanda.

At the sound of Jessie's last word Amanda's slow movement turned into a quick forward thrusting of her palm towards Jessie's face. Amanda was an inch from contact as Jessie's hand slapped hers away. Amanda got upset and disappointed but didn't let it show, she knew she just had to work harder.

"Enough!" Jessie said firmly as she removed the blindfold. In truth Jessie was a little surprised that Amanda came that close, she didn't expect the maneuver but her reflexes were quick enough to compensate. Jessie pleased with herself knowing Amanda was now focused and could tell she had a goal called out to Kyle, "I am done for today! Train your girlfriend, she needs more practice if she is ever going to land a punch." Jessie could feel the determination and intensity flowing out of her opponent, 'mission accomplished Jessie thought', "I'll leave you two to keep training. I am going on my run."

With those last words and a smirk to an outraged Amanda Jessie put her blindfold in her bag before running out of the warehouse.

Amanda stared at Jessie with contempt realizing the whole exercise was meant to humiliate her, but now she felt twice as driven before. Amanda relaxed for a second when she realized a warm,familiar sensation on her cheek but knew it was not time for that. Amanda turned to face Kyle, "Kyle as much as I want to, Jessie is right I need to focus on training right now."

Kyle was sort of disappointed but knew it was for the best and this is what Amanda wanted. "Amanda I understand, I know what is like to balance training and life and I haven't been making it easy either," Kyle gave a warm sympathetic smile.

Amanda gave him a warm look, "Thanks", before assuming her training stance.

Jessie returned an hour later to the warehouse, after finishing her run, to collect her things. Jessie was not pleased with what she saw, Amanda and Kyle were practicing but both of them had those stupid in love looks on their faces. Jessie just collected her things and left knowing that something else had to be done.


	10. Future Uncertainties

13/03/2009 07:59:00

Lori walked into The Rack and spotted Amanda and Kyle talking to each other at the counter, 'just the two I needed to see' she thought.

"Hey Lori", Amanda said as Lori took a seat next to Kyle, "what's up."

Lori got a slightly ashamed look on her face, "Well I was wondering if you and Kyle might do me a favor."

"What's the favor," asked Kyle genuinely. He could tell by Lori's body language she was a little unsure of asking them this.

Amanda could see Lori was hesitating, "Come on Lori Kyle and I will help. Just tell us."

Lori voice got lower, "I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind coming to Preston's party tonight with me."

Kyle's expression turned serious, "Lori those parties usually don't end up well for me." Kyle was a little ashamed to turn down his sister's request but he didn't feel like himself in those situations.

Amanda could see Kyle really didn't want to go and in truth neither did she, "Lori, Kyle and I were just going to relax and watch a movie together at my house tonight. After all the training I have done this week my feet kind of want a break, trust me it took all my will to come into work today."

"You two are right, it was wrong of me to ask you two…" Lori said a little dejected.

Kyle looked at Amanda and they both knew there was more to this than Lori was telling them. "Lori why do you need Kyle and I to go with you? I thought you would hang around with Hilary," Amanda asked.

Lori's eyes drifted over to Hilary who was sitting by herself totally immersed in a gossip magazine, "Hilary hasn't had a guy in her life since the brief moment with Declan at prom and Hilary has been acting weird lately. Most likely she is going to go on a self-destructive path tonight looking for a guy and that leaves me alone until her prowl is over with."

"And you want Kyle and I to shield from the other boys at the party to since Mark won't be coming", Amanda said knowingly to Lori who only nodded in reply.

Kyle looked over at Amanda who also nodded, "Okay we'll go."

"Thank you, both of you. Trust me I hate to have to do this to you but…" Lori started defensively.

"Lori", Kyle said gently taking in the urgency in her voice, "you said Hilary was acting weird, is there something more that is bothering you?"

Lori looked down at the counter for a moment, she once again forgot about Kyle's human lie detector but was glad he brought it up. "Yes and I was actually going to recruit your help once I was sure I knew what has Hilary upset but this may be better."

Amanda thought this was something between Lori and Kyle and thought it best not to stick around for gossip, "This sounds like something between you two and I gotta get back to work."

Amanda started to turn and walk away when Lori stopped her, "Whoa wait a second", Lori said quickly to make Amanda turn back. "I want to recruit our resident 'Dr. Phil' and his equally observant muse."

Amanda slightly blushed at the reference and happy to be included in another part of Kyle's life, "Alright how can we help?", Amanda asked as she beamed at Kyle.

Lori looked from Kyle to Amanda, "You remember the other day when Hilary was a little more harsh in her take about your love life than usual."

"Yes", Amanda said hotly remembering the conversation.

Kyle noticed the change of tone in Amanda and got worried because the conversation must have had to do with him. "What did she say?", Kyle said slowly not knowing if he wanted an answer.

Lori went to say something when Amanda cut her off and silenced her with a with a look, "It isn't important", Amanda said quickly but gently.

Lori smiled knowingly and continued, "Well I asked Hilary about it later and she gave me this story about wanting to have a relationship like you and Kyle."

Amanda got a puzzled look, "That doesn't sound like Hilary but it does explain why Hilary jumped down my throat like that."

Kyle was about to ask what Amanda meant when both Amanda and Lori both gave him a look to say it was only an expression. Kyle made a mental note to try and learn more expressions.

Lori took a look over to make sure Hilary was still out of earshot and leaned closer into the counter, "Hilary is my best friend and I have always known she wanted one day to be the girl with a strong relationship. She just wanted to have some excitement before meeting that right guy."

"So what is different now, why now?" Kyle asked finally catching up to the conversation.

"Well at first I wasn't sure", Lori said defeated, "Hilary always talked about finding the right guy in college but then I realized that all this was coming out as her and I got our results back for the SATs."

"You think Hilary didn't do so well", said Amanda stating it more to herself for clarification.

Kyle turned serious now that the conversation was coming to a subject he knew about, "Colleges look more than just a person's test scores, there are many areas of criteria the college admission boards take into account when looking at prospective students", Kyle said as if repeating from a book.

Lori stared at Kyle, "Why do you know this? Every single college you apply to is going to like offer you an automatic full ride."

Kyle looked Amanda before continuing, "I have been reading every college admission book to help Amanda get as much scholarship money as possible."

Lori was now even more puzzled, "I thought you had money for college now?"

"Well after Kyle explained that the money was put into the account by Latnock most likely we thought it was best to have a backup plan if they suddenly decide to take it all back", Amanda said in a whisper to keep people from overhearing.

Lori realized they were getting off topic, "So do you two think you can help me out?"

Kyle turned to Lori seeing that she was hiding back the fear for her friend, "We'll do what we can but Hilary doesn't like to accept help from people."

Lori looked at Amanda and Kyle, "Thank you, I am not very good at handling this type of thing… Well I got to go because if Hilary sees me in here she will know I tipped you off and trust me that won't be pretty for anyone." Lori got up, "I'll see you two at Preston's later then."

Kyle turned back to Amanda and smiled weakly.

Kyle was about to leave towards Hilary when Amanda touched his shoulder to signal him to wait. Amanda turned around and started working with the coffee and smoothie machine.

Kyle gave Amanda an look of appreciation as he realized what she was doing when she handed him a vanilla latte for Hilary and Tropical Splendor smoothie for him.

"Go ahead and talk to Hilary first. It may overwhelm her to have us both over there at the same time. Besides I have still have twenty minutes before my shift is over."

Kyle leaned across the counter and gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you these will help."

With one last look at Amanda, Kyle picked up the drinks and proceeded nervously towards the backroom. "Hey", Kyle said lightly as he placed the latte in front of Hilary and sat on the couch across from her.

Hilary lowered her magazine and looked at Kyle and the coffee, "Thanks muffin but I really don't feel in the relationship advice mood right now."

Hilary half had her magazine back up to her eyes, "I don't need any advice", said Kyle a little confused.

Hilary's curiosity was piqued and once again laid down the magazine, "Well then what brings you seeking my company?"

"Amanda and I were sitting over by the counter and noticed you sitting alone in here. Is there something bothering you?", Kyle asked genuinely concerned.

"I see." said Hilary suspiciously, "And the twelve ounces of chocolate calories"

"Amanda sent it with me, thought you would want it"

"Hmm… so what makes you think something is bothering me", Hilary asked trying to find a truth.

Kyle didn't respond trying to think of an answer that was truthful and wouldn't implicate Lori.

The silence and guilty look was enough to tip her off, "It is Lori isn't it?" Hilary got flustered feeling like her friend betrayed her and got up to leave, "I don't know what Lori told you but I am fine."

"Wait!," Kyle said loudly, "Please you have helped me out me out before, let me help you."

Hilary face twisted ready to fire a mean retort but quickly broke down seeing the sincerity in Kyle's eyes of wanting to help her, "You know I don't think anyone can stay mad at you," Hilary sighed knowing it was useless. She took a seat and a sip of her latte and saw Kyle still waiting for her to bare her soul, "People look at me and see the perky blond girl who doesn't have to worry about anything. Guys look at me like all I am is a good time on legs."

Kyle could see Hilary was struggling emotionally because sharing her deep feelings was something new to her. "Hilary", Kyle said compassionately making sure he had eye contact, "I don't see you like that…"

Hilary voice was low and sad, "Please your Kyle, the guy who sees the best in people…"

"No!" Kyle said a little more firmly, "Neither does Lori, Amanda, Declan, or anybody else we know, and other people can see what we do if you will only allow them to see the real you."

"The real me!", Hilary sputtered still sad but sarcastically, "The real me can't find a decent a guy or get into a good college." Hilary uncontrollably let a few tears roll down her cheek.

Kyle now knew Lori's suspicions were exactly right and closed the door to the separate room, even though the coffee house was pretty much empty. Kyle got up from his bench and sat right next to Hilary and wrapped her into an embrace, hoping to calm her fears down. After a few seconds Kyle backed away and once again looked at Hilary trying to offer support, "Hilary colleges look at more than test scores or aptitude tests and you can take the test again."

Hilary looked at Kyle knowing her best friend could see right through her, "What makes you so sure of that? And I would just get the same score on that silly test."

Kyle could see in the distressed girl's eyes she needed him to give her something concrete and real. He knew he shouldn't but looking at Hilary being in so much pain he couldn't stop himself, "I have read every book on getting into college from the past five years and know that there is more than tests and grades that impress colleges. Grades and tests can be improved but what colleges are looking for are people who want to succeed in whatever they do. And if there is one thing I have noticed about you is that when you start something your committed to it."

"Like what?", Hilary remarked a little disbelieving.

"There are many things you do that you're good at and most of them you have done to help me. I have never seen someone who is as good at cooking…", Kyle started truthfully.

"Please that is nothing more than a hobby", Hilary said pathetically.

"Also I would not be where I am with Amanda if not for the help you gave me. If I ever needed help on anything to do with dating and relationships I knew you could help", Kyle said earnestly trying to appeal to Hilary.

"I am girl, knowing about relationships comes naturally to me…"

"But you always explain it in ways I could understand. The point is that you are more than you give yourself credit for and all you need to trust yourself", Kyle said heartfelt.

Hilary could help but sniffle and let her face dry up at his words, "You really think that about me don't you."

"Yes… I do", Kyle said reassuringly, "and if your worried about your tests or grades we are all here to help you."

Hilary was feeling better and a smiled showed through and thought about how dramatic she must look, "Well look at being completely un-fabulous", Hilary tried to joke. "You don't give up on anybody do you?", Hilary said as she stood up completely amazed at how Kyle about people more than himself.

"Only when I know a person is worth it", Kyle said trying to alleviate any leftover doubts.

Hilary smiled weakly and gave Kyle a touch on the arm before turning and walking out of the room.

Amanda was wiping down the counter as Hilary stopped next to her, "Kyle is great a guy and your lucky to have someone like him. I am sorry if I was a little less than my usual self the other day", Hilary said apologetically.

Amanda gave Hilary a look of support and concern, "You'll find your own great guy someday too Hilary."

With another weak smile Hilary proceeded out of the café.

[A/N: So yeah I am trying out new plot points for a possible season 4 continuation through fan fiction and this is sort of a test run. Also you all are probably like when are we going to get to action and mystery but don't worry after next chapter we will get to that. Honestly I don't know how long this story is going to be because unlike "Change of Heart" I had a skeleton of the story in my head before I began. Also I know I am getting longer in my updates but I promise that I will try not to keep you all hanging for too long. Also feedback on my character dialogue and ideas is really welcomed (good or bad). Thanks for reading and hope this story is keeping you interested.]


	11. Intensifying Emotions

21/03/2009 00:01:00

Kyle walked over to Amanda's house and knocked on the door around 7:30. As Amanda stepped out Kyle couldn't help but let a look of surprise sweep across his face. Amanda was wearing the red top the first day he saw her and slightly hugging black skirt that stopped right below her knees.

Amanda noticed Kyle's expression, "Kyle?"

Kyle snapped out of his trance and looked at Amanda slightly worried, "You look nice. But I thought we were just going to keep Lori company? All I did was put on some jeans and shirt." Kyle was slightly worried he had missed something Amanda said.

Amanda got an "o" expression she had told Kyle that she wasn't going to get dressed up. "Well when I was getting ready I realized that this is the first time you and I are going to Preston's party together, and I wanted to look the part of your girlfriend," Amanda's voice was light and playfully sorry.

"I thought you didn't care what people think?" Kyle asked.

Amanda was a little taken aback by Kyle's observation but knew he meant nothing by it. "I don't but it still nice to let everybody else know were a couple. Besides it is like Hilary says it pays to advertise these things."

"I don't know if I like the idea of you listening to Hilary," Kyle teased noting Amanda was having fun with the moment.

After Amanda saw that Kyle was joking he offered her his hand and began to walk towards Preston's.

_____________________________________

(Kyle's Inner Monologue: Even though I was not the same person as the last time I was at a party like this I still found myself just as out of place. The big huddle of people talking, drinking, and the loudness of the music were unnerving.)

Amanda could see Kyle did not like being here and held his hand tighter to let him know she was with him, "Come on I see Lori over there."

As Kyle and Amanda navigated their way through crowd of partiers they found it strange that Lori seemed to be in such a good mood. "Hey Lori", Kyle said rather loudly trying to make his voice clear over the music.

Lori looked at them half ashamed, half ecstatic. Amanda thought this was weird behavior for Lori, "What's up?"

"Well first off I want to apologize for asking you two to come here," Lori said apologetically.

"Why? I thought you said you needed us to keep you company," Kyle said rather confused.

"I did," Lori started, "but apparently whatever you two did it got through to Hilary and instead of going guy hunting she decided to stay with me."

Kyle and Amanda both looked at each other both happy Hilary was feeling better about herself.

"Actually I didn't do anything," Amanda confessed, "By the time I was about to come over and help, Kyle already took care of it."

Lori let an amused grin spread across her face, "The resident Dr. Phil comes to the rescue once again… Hilary is over getting some drinks but if you two want to stay you can hang out with us."

Kyle got excited at this information, "Thanks Lori but…"

A thought occurred to Amanda and she cut him off. She knew Kyle didn't want to be at the here but she thought there might be one place he might be comfortable. "Come on I think I have an idea," Amanda smiled slight before walking off towards the doors going into the backyard.

Kyle looked at Lori puzzled hoping Lori could give him a heads up to what Amanda was doing, but to his disappointment she shrugged her shoulders and did a hand motion for him to go after her. Lori did have a knowing expression thinking whatever Amanda had planned would allow them to be at the party but alone.

With a hesitant look Kyle turned and followed to catch up with Amanda. Kyle found Amanda waiting on the patio outside, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Amanda said teasing before taking him by the arm and led him further into the back of the property.

Kyle kept quiet but wondered where they were going because they were approaching a row of trees. Kyle noticed an opening in between the trees as they got closer which Amanda led him through. As they got to the other side he saw where they were going. Hidden behind the trees was a rather large open area and in the middle was a hammock.

As they got right next to the hammock Amanda turned back to Kyle, "This is it.

Kyle looked at her somewhat confused and amazed. "How did you know this was back here?" Kyle asked.

Amanda looked slightly embarrassed, "I noticed it back here before and I always just wanted to come back here and just lay but never had the chance."

Kyle knew Amanda was referring to the times she had been to parties with Charlie and saw she was uncomfortable remembering those times. "Shall we?" Kyle said and gestured towards the hammock and Amanda let gave him a small smile.

Kyle sat on the hammock first and held out his hand to help her on. Amanda gave him a look of appreciation for understanding, slid out of her flip-flops, and sat next to Kyle.

Kyle felt really grateful as he layed down on the hammock with Amanda laying next him and his arm around her. Kyle hadn't noticed but the sky was completely clear and since there was no moon the stars were shining brighter than usual. Kyle glanced over at Amanda who was also staring the miraculous site that was above them. What satisfied him most was that Amanda appreciated the simple beauty of a clear summer's night, he himself liked to look at it in the exact same way. Even though when he glanced up at the sky he could list off all the layers of the atmosphere or how far away each star was from their exact location, he didn't like to look at stuff like this in that detail. This Kyle thought was one of their special bonds, to see stuff for purely their beauty and majesty.

Amanda felt relaxed as the warm night air wrapped around her as she stared up into the heavens. These were her favorite times just sitting and appreciating the world around her, happy to have somebody who wanted to share these moments with her. She knew that her and Kyle were not like most people, because everybody else would rather choose to be at a party instead of just sitting underneath the stars. After awhile Amanda looked over at Kyle who was staring wonderingly upwards, it amazed her that they could just be together in silence and still feel so close.

Amanda had to know what he was thinking about, "Their beautiful aren't they? They're so far away it kind of puts everything in perspective, doesn't it?" Amanda said breathlessly.

Kyle looked over briefly and smiled, "Yes... but stars are also like us."

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked knowing Kyle was about to use his impressive insight.

Kyle kept looking up at the sky, "Like us every star has their own unique story."

"How so?" Amanda asked as she scooted her body closer to Kyle.

Kyle inwardly smiled and lifted his other hand and pointed at a star above him and started tell Amanda about the star's name and the story behind it.

Amanda listened somewhat intently as Kyle listed off star names and their stories. She thought everything he said was fascinating but what she really enjoyed was hearing how thrilled he was to be able to share this information with her.

After awhile Kyle realized he had listed off about two dozen stars and even though Amanda was stilling paying attention she was probably starting to get bored. Kyle stopped talking and turned and looked straight at the side of Amanda's head.

As she heard Kyle stop she turned to face him and found him grinning at her, his eyes wide and appreciating. "What is that look for?" Amanda asked amused.

"Thank you for this" Kyle said happily.

"What did I do?"

"You wanted to stay at the party but you brought me here…" Kyle began.

"I think I made a better choice," Amanda said softly.

"Still being here alone with you… it feels like nothing else matters right now. For the first time in a long while I am not worrying about Latnock, Cassidy, or everything else that worries me. Thank you, you always know how to help me" Kyle said earnestly and leaned and kissed Amanda lightly on the cheek.

Amanda let out a small sigh; "Actually I had another reason for bringing you out here."

"And what's that" Kyle asked slowly but had an idea of where this was going. Kyle was surprised as a sudden shiver went down his spine and he felt the soft skin of Amanda's toes start to playfully glide up and down his ankle under his pants leg.

Amanda let a real flirty smile "This give you a clue" and moved forward to give him a soft kiss before rolling herself over to where she was partially laying on Kyle's side.

"Is this another one of Hilary's ideas?" Kyle teased in between kisses.

"What can I say she has some good ideas," Amanda decided to continue the playful banter before continuing to lay soft delicate kisses.

Kyle's mind began to slightly wander, thinking about how much more physical his and Amanda's relationship had gotten in the past week, it was still not at the point of where most teenagers would be at the same point but it was quite a big jump for them. Kyle decided it was telling Amanda everything was the changing variable. It dawned on Kyle that Amanda needed to feel complete honesty between them before she could allow him this close and part of him felt stupid for not noticing it before.

Apart from Amanda getting more adventurous in their relationship he also noticed he had also become bolder himself and most of the time Amanda appreciated that side of him. Kyle finally decided it was time to take another chance.

Amanda let out a small gasp as she was slightly lifted and placed lying directly on top of Kyle. She gave him a look of approval before continuing where they stopped. Amanda knew if anyone else but Kyle tried that they would have fallen of the hammock but what she had learned of Kyle so far she knew his body compensated for the quick movement. Now it was her turn again to be bold she thought, knowing this was another one of their little games. Without warning Amanda moved one her hands that was grasping Kyle's shoulder and slid it slightly underneath his shirt.

Kyle froze as he felt what could only be described as electricity pass through him as Amanda playfully tapped her fingers on his stomach. What surprised him more than the jolt was he saw Amanda have the same reaction.

"What was that?" she asked him nervously.

"I don't know it hasn't happened before," Kyle said softly before placing his hands on her hips and kissing her again.

Amanda let out a slight giggle, "Maybe you and I have some hidden powers when were together," Amanda slightly teased.

Between kisses all he could muster was "maybe."

A thought crossed through Kyle's mind and he found Amanda staring directly into his eyes as if knowing his thoughts. Kyle smiled hesitatingly and started to push Amanda's top slightly up. Kyle and Amanda were so focused on the moment the rest of the world seemed not to exist.

"Whoa!" a voice exclaimed. The sudden sound of the voice made Kyle and Amanda jump. They would of both hit the ground hard but instinctively Kyle grabbed Amanda and pushed his feet off the swinging hammock and landed right side up on the ground with Amanda safely in his arms.

As Kyle looked across the hammock he was happy to see that he performed his stunt in front of Josh instead of somebody else, otherwise he would have to do some explaining.

"Wow that never gets old" Josh said flabbergasted forgetting why he came to find Kyle.

Kyle put Amanda, who was looking slightly embarrassed, on the ground before looking at Josh, slightly annoyed that he came in when he did. "What is it Josh!" Kyle said a little more frustrated than he intended. Kyle wondered if every time he and Amanda got this close something was going to bring them to a halt.

Kyle's words brought Josh back to reality and he remembered why he came looking for Kyle, "Kyle you got to get in there, it's Jessie!"

"What about her," Amanda said concerned but a hint of annoyance slightly evident in the tone. Even with Jessie letting them be she was finding a way to get between them.

"Listen you got to get in there. Some drunk linebacker decided to start bumping and grinding on Jessie and lets just say she isn't taking it too well," Josh explained hurriedly.

Kyle had no idea what Josh had just said but he looked quickly at Amanda before running as fast as he could towards the house. He knew whatever Josh said meant Jessie was going to hurt somebody and he could allow that to happen. As Kyle entered the house he immediately saw a gathering of people surrounding Jessie and very disgruntled big muscular football player standing opposite of her. Kyle wasn't worried about Jessie getting hurt but Jessie beating the guy would call attention to herself and their secret.

As Jessie could threw a punch Kyle jumped in front of her and caught her arm, "Jessie you can't do this!"

The crowd murmured as they saw Kyle suddenly come out of nowhere and stop Jessie, 'how did he do that' some girl whispered somewhere to the side of him. Kyle noticed he had done exactly what he didn't want to happen, "Jessie we have to go now!"

Jessie looked at Kyle upset, "I told him to back off but he wouldn't listen." Jessie kept trying to focus on her target behind Kyle.

"We're leaving!" Kyle said as she tried to pull her away.

"Hey I have unfinished business with her," Kyle heard a deep voice say behind him. The football player was obviously annoyed with Kyle; it was not his place to interfere with Jessie. This girl humiliated him and he had to deal with it or his reputation would be nothing.

Kyle ignored the guy's angry threats, "Jessie you can't do this lets go home!"

"Hey moron I said she isn't leaving" the voice said angry and upset.

Kyle could feel the sound waves behind him indicating the guy was throwing a punch. As Kyle turned around to stop the guy he was awestruck as a slender arm came out of nowhere and grabbed the guys fist and pinned it behind his back.

Kyle looked on in shock as he saw Amanda subduing his attacker. "Amanda…" Kyle started not happy with the situation.

"Kyle get her out of here. I'll be fine but you got to go," Amanda said in voice of desperation.

Without argument Kyle quickly grabbed Jessie's hand firmly and forced her out of the house.

The football player stood there stunned momentarily at being stopped and having to watch Kyle and Jessie leave before looking back to see who had taken a hold of him.

Amanda knew it wouldn't be good if people saw her fight this guy, between the training and the strength provided by the drugs she could more than easily handle the situation. But people would begin to talk if she bested a football player, 'better talking about her than Kyle' Amanda thought. Amanda didn't know what to do when suddenly she saw a fist came from behind her and hit the guy square on the cheek before the football player could see her. Amanda let go of the football player and he stumbled forward in shock. Amanda turned around and was surprised to see Declan standing behind her, a smug grin plastered on his face.

As the crowd gasped Amanda whispered loudly to Declan, "I can handle this."

Declan leaned in quickly to Amanda's ear, "I know you can but if you beat up this guy it will attract attention to you and eventually Kyle. Also Kyle is going to need your help with Jessie. Now go!" Declan said quickly as the guy was regaining his head.

Knowing Declan was right Amanda rushed out of the house but she swore she heard Declan say under his breath 'Just like old times' as she rushed passed.

Upon re-emerging into the humid summer's night Amanda looked around for signs of Kyle or Jessie but they were nowhere in sight. Amanda felt heard the familiar sound classical music coming from her purse and reached in to find she had a text message, "Are you alright? At warehouse Jessie wants you to come, says it is urgent."

Since she was in flip-flops it took longer than it would normally take but Amanda made it to the warehouse in about half an hour. Amanda walked into the warehouse to find Kyle leaning against a wall upset about something and Jessie sitting on a table looking troubled in thought.

Amanda looked at Jessie and was surprised at her appearance; she hadn't time to notice at the party. Jessie was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a dark purple top, it was obvious she took the time to dress up, but for 'who?' Amanda thought.

"What happened?" Amanda asked concerned walking up to Kyle, "If I didn't know better I'd say Jessie looks heart broken."

As Kyle noticed her a flood of relief washed over him, he felt really bad leaving Amanda there like that. "Amanda what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Amanda said quickly happy with Kyle's concern but more anxious to know about Jessie, "what happened to Jessie?"

Kyle looked at Amanda, a little agitated at the situation. "I don't know she told me she wouldn't tell me anything until you got here."

Kyle was angry for a couple reasons and a few were selfish. He thought Jessie was able to deal with these situations without resorting to violence. Also he was still upset Amanda and him had their time together interrupted.

"Why?" Amanda asked surprised, she was sure Jessie and her weren't to the point of trusting friendship.

Kyle calmed himself, "Lets find out," he said firmly as he began to walk towards Jessie.

Amanda followed Kyle and stood to the side of him facing Jessie. It was obvious that Kyle expected Jessie to be forthcoming with information now that she was here but Jessie sat there quietly. The silence and the stare from Kyle was unsettling so Amanda decided to take the initiative, "Jessie are you alright? What happened tonight?"

Jessie was happily surprised by the tone of Amanda's voice; it was warm and strangely concerned. If it was her, she would be pissed that her evening with Kyle had been interrupted. Jessie was about to answer looking at Kyle but saw his stare and directed her response towards Amanda; "The drunk idiot caught me at a really bad time I'm sorry I just snapped. I told him to back off but my anger over not being able to talk Declan came out on the guy."

"Declan?!" Kyle said a little disbelieving not knowing what he had to do with the situation.

Jessie gave Kyle a sort of an ashamed look but didn't say a word.

Amanda didn't like the interactions between the two and she could tell Jessie wasn't entirely comfortable telling all this to Kyle, "Why couldn't you talk to Declan Jessie?"

Jessie let her voice get softer and somewhat vulnerable, "When I tried to think about going up to tell Declan I wanted to see if a relationship between us could work out I froze. As hard as I fought every thought of Declan made think of Kyle."

These words stunned both Kyle and Amanda. Amanda calmed but the agitation couldn't be hidden, "Jessie?!"

The hurt and fear was clearly visible on Amanda. "Amanda it isn't like that" Jessie said firmly and quickly. "I think… most of my feelings are left over programming from Madacorp."

Kyle's eyes got big with the fear of the implications of the realization, "Jessie that is impossible I cleared out all that programming… it can't be that."

Jessie was frustrated at the situation and that anger came out at Kyle, "It has to be because every time I try to think about trying to meet another guy my thoughts are automatically kicked back to you. Every time I have tried to talk to Declan my body won't allow me to move… I think part of the programming Madacorp did is still controlling me."

"Jessie I took that away everything Madacorp did to you after we took down the CIR Chair," Kyle said worried where this conversation was headed.

Amanda kept quiet but didn't like Kyle's answer. She couldn't help herself, a part of her liked the idea that some of Jessie's feelings towards Kyle was out of her control.

Jessie looked desperately from Amanda to Kyle, "I know what I feel and there is something still controlling me."

Kyle got defiant, "No! Jessie I am telling you I wiped out all the everything Madacorp did to you."

Jessie was breaking down and caving in to her overwhelming emotions, "It was the first time you ever did something like that, you could've missed it."

Kyle was growing impatient, "And what do you want to do about it?!"

Jessie's eyes fell to the floor knowing Kyle would not like her answer, "I want you to go inside my mind and see if the programming is still there. If it is there I want you to get rid of it," Jessie's voice low and distant pleading to Kyle.

Kyle was horrified, "Jessie I won't do it."

Anger shot through Jessie, "Why not! You did it for Amanda."

Kyle searched himself trying to stay calm and focused but his fear would not let go of him, "That is different and you know it. With Amanda I knew her personality and how it had changed because of the programming, I knew what would happen if I changed it back. But what Madacorp did to you has been in place for nearly six months, it has become engrained into your personality and we don't know what will happen to you if I remove it." Kyle's fear was evident; he could not bare the idea of him doing what Jessie asked and end up hurting her.

Jessie's eyes wide and brimming with held back tears, "Please Kyle I need this…."

Amanda saw the torture in Jessie's eyes. She knew the feeling only too well, the feeling one has when they realize they are not in control of their lives and like everyone else your at the mercy of the world around you. Before Kyle could answer Jessie Amanda touched Kyle on the arm, "Kyle." Amanda tried to give Jessie a look of understanding and sympathy before leading Kyle away to talk in private.

Kyle didn't know what Amanda had to say but he couldn't do it, possibly hurting Jessie. "Amanda I can't do it," Kyle said with sorrow and defeat.

"Kyle I don't completely understand all of this but I know what Jessie is going through and so do you," Amanda said sympathetically. "After that night when you saved Jessie from drowning I felt like I was losing you. As hard as fought to try and move my thoughts to something other than you I couldn't, it is unbearable to lose someone and not be able to move past them."

Kyle was quiet and reflective on Amanda's words they made sense to him. In a way he realized that Jessie was trapped within in her emotions. Kyle's voice got soft when he thought of how he had felt the same way, "And how I used to watch you with Charlie but I could never stop thinking about you."

Amanda's eyes got soft and she nodded in answer, "Kyle, Jessie knows what is at stake but she also knows that she can't live like this… I couldn't. Please Kyle you have to try."

Kyle could hear the sincerity in Amanda's soft delicate voice; she was truly worried about Jessie. It amazed him, even though Amanda and Jessie didn't see eye-to-eye Amanda didn't want to see Jessie suffer. Kyle's expression was once again calm and focused. Amanda words got through to him, "Okay I will try… thank you," Kyle gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek that tried to communicate his appreciation for always being there to guide him.

Kyle gave Amanda a soft look and started to walk back towards Jessie, Amanda followed to the side of him. Kyle saw that Jessie was not able to hold back her emotions because there were markings of dry tears on her cheeks. With as much strength as Kyle could muster he said, "Alright I'll try."

[A/N: So I am pretty sure most of you would have liked this chapter out sooner and for that I am sorry. It seems the passed week has pulled me into quite a few directions. The horrible cliffhanger, my involvement in the campaign (btw join the campaign at ), and that ever-pesky real life has kept me from my story. Also things didn't help with my own personal form of writer's bloc, to me I have the whole story planned out but every time I started writing it didn't come out right. Trust me I feel bad for such the delay in this chapter… I realize I am one the few Kymanda authors among this overwhelming slew of Kessi fics. I will try to be a little quicker on the producing of these chapters.

However I must let you all know not all my fan fiction writing time can be devoted to this story and the updates to the story may be farther apart than I would like. The reason for this is KJD and I are working on "Virtual Season 4" and we are really trying to make it good (3 hours of brainstorming just for the first episode). Hopefully you all can bear with me and the premiere of the "Virtual Season 4" is slated for 4/20/2009.]H


	12. Price of Freedom Pt1

27/03/2009 10:07:00

Kyle felt a chilling sense course through his body as he stood over Jessie not sure what he planned to do was for the best. Any insecurities he had were put on hold as he saw Jessie's eyes look up to him from where she laid, she was putting her full trust in him and he could not afford to feel doubt. In the intensity of the moment he felt a reassuring touch on his shoulder, he could feel Amanda telling him without words that she was there for him and everything would be okay.

With the reassurances of both Amanda and Jessie Kyle spoke with a new sense of confidence, "Jessie when I enter your mind I need you stay dormant and not be with me as I look for the code."

Jessie only nodded she understood his reasoning, since the code was so engrained into her being now she needed to concentrate on holding herself together in case something went wrong. She also new this was more complex than what Kyle had done before and required him to be completely focused and her being with him in her mind would only increase their probability of failure.

This next part startled Jessie as she felt the soft skin of a hand take hers and when she looked over she saw Amanda standing next to her. Jessie always found it curious to why people do this action in these situations, she never understood until now that this how people tried to offer each other comfort. What was more perplexing to her it was Amanda offering her the support. She could not bring herself to give a look of thanks but she tried to communicate he feelings with her eyes, and to Jessie's pleasure she could see Amanda understood.

Kyle broke Jessie's startled look at Amanda, "You ready?"

Part of Jessie wanted to back out but she wanted to be free, "Yes," and with that Jessie closed her eyes.

Kyle could feel Jessie put herself in stasis and looked one more time at Amanda who gave him a reassuring smile. Kyle took a slow breath and raised his hand from his side and bent over Jessie's seemingly lifeless body. Jessie's skin was colder due to her stasis a he Kyle gently pressed his palm to her forehead. With the feeling of contact Kyle's eyes also closed and with a thoug entered her mind. Since they were both the same their minds basically opened up to each other automatically, basically two equals accepting other's help.

This connection and his connection with Amanda were different, both special and unique in their own way. With Jessie their minds acted like two parts of the same machine and was a bi-product of their advancement Amanda's connection with him was based more on the synchronization of feelings and their souls, this connection had been constantly growing in the past week and he did even know the full extent of the possibilities yet.

Kyle opened his eyes to find a different environment than he had when he entered Amanda's mind. Since Amanda had been controlled by a program her mind conveyed itself as black and endless but what he found in Jessie's mind was completely different.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue: As I looked around at my surroundings I realized that Jessie kept much of herself hidden from the world… and me. Without her being present I could see her mind for what it truly was, at war with itself.)

He always knew Jessie fought to make herself a better person but seeing it for himself he saw just how hard she had to struggle. Kyle wondered how she could keep this from him, as connected as they were he should've have been able to feel her deep emotions. Kyle knew this was something she wanted to keep hidden and decided he would not tell her he saw this within her.

Kyle made himself focus on the task at hand knelt on the surface beneath him just like before. Once again Kyle got the familiar sensation of reading the mental coding of a mind. Kyle knew he could see all of Jessie's innermost secrets and feelings if he chose but Jessie trusted him and he was not going to betray her. Kyle told his mind only to search for anomalies with the strand of data, determining that if there was anything left over from the Madacorp program it would not match with the normal coding.

He felt thousands of strands coding pass through him but still nothing stuck out as abnormal. Kyle began to wonder if Jessie just had that strong of feelings for him and he knew that was the case things were going to get complicated. Kyle thought it was all in Jessie's head and that no coding was there as a massive mental signal hit him, his body and mind alerting him that there was something different with the data. Kyle took off his own mental block and started to interpret the data. A mixture of relief and worry filled him as he found what he was looking for.

"Please let Jessie be okay," Kyle whispered as he focused on terminating the leftover coding. The strand of information was harder to detach and eliminate because of length of time it had been in place so Kyle had to focus as much as possible. Kyle knew if this extraction wasn't clean and perfect it would kill her so he didn't rush and allowed his brain to take over until it made sure nothing would go wrong. Kyle got another feeling telling him that everything was in place and with a breath focused a burst of energy through his hand and eradicating the final piece of the remaining code.

As he felt the coding being obliterated Kyle felt a powerful force go through him and a sudden force making him feel like he was moving…

Amanda had not moved, standing there next to Jessie holding the girl's hand but her stare had left the girl and was fixated on the boy fixated across from her. She had never seen Kyle look so statuesque, he looked so focused and confident with his closed eyes fixated on his hand on Jessie's head. The religious side of her comparing Kyle to a healer, helping everybody he could no matter the cost to him. Seeing him like this reminded her once again how special he was and couldn't help but feel happy he chose to be with her.

Amanda was completely in her musings when she let out a startled gasp when suddenly Jessie's torso lifted off the table for a few seconds before falling back down. The sudden movement wasn't the only thing that made Amanda gasp, she could have swore in the few seconds Jessie was in front of her eyes flew open and in them was a round silver symbol with lines in it before it flashed and in an instant was gone.

She had wondered what she had just seen but didn't have time to think about it as she noticed Kyle's eyes slowly open and once again coming back to life. "Kyle is everything okay?" Amanda asked hesitantly noticing Kyle's stare was transfixed on Jessie's motionless body.

The silence and fear wrapped around Amanda as she brought herself to utter the words staring from Jessie to Kyle, "Kyle… is Jessie dead?"


	13. Price of Freedom Pt2

[A/N: Yeah this is a smaller chapter sorry about that but this is meant to be the second part of last chapter. Also just reminding everybody that this is AU and everything that happened after 3.2 (Psychic Empaths) does not exist in my stories, that includes Grace Kingsley. Hope you all are enjoying my story and reviews are welcomed. There may not be an update to this story for four or five days because I need to focus on "Virtual Season Four" and get my part finished. If you all are interested in the story look for the debut on 4/20/09. Thanks again for reading.]

"Kyle… is she dead?" Amanda said her voice weaker than she intended.

Even though she had lifeguard training to check Jessie's vitals for signs of life fear kept her from doing so, she didn't even know if checking for vitals would be relevant in this situation. The way Jessie raised off the table, almost like she wasn't in control when she did it wasn't anything Amanda had seen before.

The silence felt like it went on forever and Kyle just stood there, his expression unreadable. "She can't be dead!" Amanda thought to herself "I don't want her to be dead." Amada wanted to ask Kyle again but the fear and the feeling of tears kept her voice from coming, the tears felt like they were locked in her eyes almost causing a burning sensation.

Kyle was studying Jessie's vitals mentally when he felt a wave of fear and sorrow rush over him and his attention wondered over to Amanda blankly. He had been so intrigued by what was happening with Jessie he zoned out and while he was aware of Amanda's pleas they passed right through him. There were no tears on her face but Kyle could see them in her eyes.

"Amanda" Kyle said warm and soothingly to get Amanda's eyes to meet his "Jessie is fine."

A flood of relief went through Amanda but the sudden release of tension allowed the tears that were held back in her eyes to pour out. Kyle understood the tears and walked around the table and wrapped his arms around Amanda for comfort, scolding himself for not realizing Amanda would not know what he knew.

A young black haired man stood in a dark illuminated room. The room was silent, a large round table sat in the middle, every seat filled except for one.

An older man in his 60's broke the silence, "Cassidy what are your findings on what happened with experiment with 781227."

Cassidy looked around at each individual, all eyes looking at him, expecting an answer.

"Don't try our patience Cassidy! After your botched mission you are lucky you are still here" a woman in her 40's with short black haired growled.

He let out a smug smile, the people sitting in front of him were scientists and the incident with Kyle happened a little to close to home for them. "Listen I understand the action was a little too close to comfort for you all but what we have learned is worth it."

"Continue" the gray haired man said, hating the arrogance in Cassidy's voice.

Cassidy saw he was testing their patience, "The boy fooled us", Cassidy said simply.

"Impossible! Fooled us, we were all here and the power he showed wasn't faked," another member said in disbelief of Cassidy's statement.

"Quite right you are," Cassidy said casually, "but what we saw was only temporary, a sudden extreme fluctuation in power."

At these worlds members started murmuring to each other, trying to grasp the implications of this concept. The dark shorthaired woman spoke, "What makes you say this?"

At her question Cassidy lifted a remote and hit a button, simultaneously four televisions turned on. The members looked up at the screen to see two sets of surveillance footage, one of their confrontation with 781227 and another video with a date indicating a time after the incident.

"As you can see from comparing the two readings 788127 body readings were only different during the confrontation but after his body returned to normal," Cassidy said coolly.

The murmuring among the members was rampant but one man spoke for the group, "Those readings… they're phenomenal, almost not human even. From all our projections of his abilities we have never even considered we would ever see anything like this… Do you know what caused him to transform like that?"

"Isn't obvious said a smug," said a smug Cassidy "an emotional trigger caused his body to adapt to what he needed it to be, simply we pushed the right buttons. There has been a reason we have been using Ms. Bloom to test 781227 you know."

The room was unusually loud with excited talk of the meaning but once again the woman spoke up, "As great as all this is, we have a problem now. Obviously 781227 has advanced to where, if provoked, we can't do anything to stop him. And if Ms. Bloom is the reason he changes it would be foolhardy to test him again using her."

The members all hesitantly nodded in agreement recalling how they didn't like being that close to the action, but all of them were intrigued by the possibilities. They also knew that meant the tests on 781227 would be over.

Cassidy cleared his throat loudly to draw attention to him, "You all give up too easily… when one can't run the same experiment, it is simple all we have to do is use the stimuli differently."

After Amanda had calmed herself Kyle released his embrace on her, still upset at himself for allowing Amanda to go through that.

"How?" Amanda said her voice pretty much clear but still a little choked up.

Kyle looked at Jessie, still unconscious, and then back at Amanda, "Jessie's body is readjusting itself. I was right the coding was deeply engrained into her subconscious, it never completely suppressed her actions but enough to guide them."

"And how long will she be like this?" Amanda asked amazed by the Kyle's explanation.

Kyle looked over sadly at Jessie, "I don't know, it all depends on Jessie. It could be anywhere from a few hours, to day, possibly even weeks."

Amanda's eyes got big at this revelation, "Kyle we need to get her to a hospital then don't we? People can't be out for days like that without help."

"Jessie and I can, since were more developed our bodies will adapt to what we need them to be. It was like when I first came to live with the Tragers my body adapted to where I didn't need to sleep, Jessie's body will slow down all its functions in order for her to survive," Kyle explained.

Amanda thought about what Kyle said, allowing it to sink in. "So what now?" Amanda asked wondering what they would do.

"We take her home and wait," Kyle said somewhat sadly.


	14. Unexpected Visitors

31/03/2009 19:56:00

Kyle's Inner Monologue: "When Amanda and I got Jessie home thatr night Nicole and Stephen were not to happy with our decision. Their worries were out of concern for Jessie but Amanda and I knew it was for the best, Jessie needed to be completely free to live as her own person."

Kyle sat, in a chair next to her bed watching Jessie still unconscious. He was sure she would eventually wake up but wondered 'how' she would come back, would she be different?

He sat there pondering every implication when he heard it, the soft pulsating rhythm and for that brief moment everything else seemed non-existent. Kyle turned from his chair to look at see Amanda standing in the doorway of Jessie's room. There was a moment of silence, the strange comfort seemed to be felt by both them.

Amanda finally broke eye contact and looked over Jessie, "No change?" she said as more of a statement.

"No," Kyle said simply but sadly.

"You've been up all night haven't you," Amanda said sympathetically noticing Kyle was still in the same clothes as the night before but oddly seemed to be fully alert. Amanda than remembered what Kyle said about his body adapting to what he needed it to be.

Kyle looked at her a little ashamed thinking Amanda thought he might be worrying too much.

"Yeah I thought that would be the case," Amanda said knowingly and from behind her back revealed a drink carrier and handed Kyle one of the two drinks in it.

"Thank you," Kyle said appreciatively and gave a small smile.

"Oh and I added a few things in case you needed an energy jolt," Amanda said as she got a chair and sat next to Kyle.

Kyle looked down at his beverage cautiously before taking a sip from the straw. The change didn't hit at first but within a few seconds his face scrunched up from the intensity of flavor. After the momentary shock Kyle looked at Amanda who was trying to hold back a laugh from his reaction, "You added 34% more sugar and you added 2 ounces of lemon juice," Kyle said to a now momentarily stunned Amanda, "it definitely packs a punch." Kyle said playfully.

At these words Amanda let another grin show, "Kyle I think that is the first time I have heard you use..."

"an expression" Kyle finished her sentence "yeah I been trying to use them lately."

"Really" Amanda said amused.

As Amanda thought to herself, Kyle suddenly remembered he had not checked Jessie's vitals in ten minutes. He was relieved to find nothing had changed. The silence returned in the room but it seemed to be soothing for both Kyle and Amanda. That peace and tranquility was broken by the vibrations from a phone.

Amanda looked over at Kyle wondering who was texting him; because she could feel that he was nervous.

Kyle was startled momentarily by the vibration of his phone and when he finally got his phone out his stomach lurched, a capital T on the front display screen. Kyle slowly opened his phone and red the message, '_Meet at warehouse bring Jessie and the girl.' _

After reading the message Kyle started weighing his options; he didn't think it would be wise to leave Jessie there by herself but if he didn't go Foss would come to the house and that would not end up well. Kyle also wanted to know why Foss wanted Amanda to come and why.

"Kyle what is it?" Amanda asked softly seeing how deep in thought Kyle was.

Kyle turned towards Amanda, "It is Foss he wants Jessie, you, and me to come to the warehouse."

"Foss…? Didn't you say he is like your trainer/protector? What does he want with me?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kyle admitted slowly as his eyes glanced over towards the bed.

"So are we going to go?"

"I'm not sure. I can't leave Jessie here alone and if we don't go Foss will come here"

Amanda could tell by his tone that things would not be pretty if this Foss came to the house. As Amanda thought an idea dawned on her, "Maybe you can do both."

"How?" Kyle said perplexed not knowing what Amanda was thinking.

"Well when you explained to me about you and Jessie, you said that the connection you two share can be felt from far away right."

Kyle nodded and for some reason needed Amanda to clarify.

"Can't you keep checking on Jessie through your connection to make sure everything is fine?"

Kyle was momentarily stunned in slight awe of Amanda's idea, partially wondering why he had not thought of it himself.

"Did I misunderstand your connection with Jessie?" Amanda said a little baffled by Kyle's expression.

"No you didn't" Kyle said quickly "I should have thought of it myself" Kyle said as he smiled at her in appreciation.

"So does that mean we are going?"

"Yes, but you need to go home and get your training gear"

"Why… are we going to do some training as well?" Amanda asked thinking training would be the last thing on Kyle's mind.

"I don't know but if Foss wants you to come with me it has to be for something," Kyle said seriously knowing Foss wasn't one to call anyone for a friendly chat.

The walk down to the warehouse was a quiet one and Amanda noticed Kyle was fixated on something else, either checking on Jessie or he was worried about meeting with Foss. Because of the silence they seemed to arrive at the warehouse faster than usual.

As they entered the building Amanda's eyes immediately spotted a man standing by the table, just by looks she thought Foss didn't look as imposing as Kyle led her to believe. Amanda shrugged off the notion because she knew very well now that not everything can be told from the look of a person.

"What took you so long?" Foss said impatiently turning to face the two teenagers walking towards him, immediately taking notice that they were one short.

Before Kyle could respond Foss spoke again, "Where's Jessie?" Foss said in more of a demand than a question.

Amanda knew it was better if she did not answer this question. She was now standing in front of Foss with Kyle to her side and now she saw Foss up close she could tell quite a bit more. What struck her most was the look in his eyes and for some strange reason they reminded her of Jessie. Actually as she looked at Foss and heard him speak to Kyle there were quite a few similarities.

Kyle really didn't want to answer this question and tried to change the subject, "Where is Adam"

Foss gave Kyle a suspicious look.

"Quit the act Foss I can feel him here," Kyle said trying to continue his ploy.

Foss was about to scold Kyle for not answering him when a voice interrupted him, "Don't be mad at Foss we wanted to make sure you're staying sharp."

Amanda's head automatically shifted towards the location of the voice and located its origins. As Amanda spotted the man her eyes got wide at his appearance and the closer he came into the view the more amazed she became. She surmised that this had to be Adam Baylin, Kyle's biological father, but now seeing him she could swear she was looking at Kyle 30 years in the future.

Amanda quit her stare when Adam casually glanced at her and half-smiled knowing what she had to be thinking.

"Adam what are you and Foss doing here?" Kyle asked with a more aggressive tone than he intended.

Foss really didn't like the tone Kyle was taking but decided to let Adam handle it.

"We'll to get to that Kyle but first tell us where is Jessie," Adam said in a firm but casual tone.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue: "Explaining what had happened to Jessie to Adam and Foss seemed harder than it was to Nicole and Stephen. While I knew Adam would find reason in my actions I also knew Foss would not see it that way. What made it worse was I still wasn't sure I had done the right thing myself")

"Jessie is vulnerable now and at risk as long as she is like that. Also who knows what effects Jessie will have when she wakes. What you did was completely unnecessary!" Foss shouted angrily, thinking where Kyle's head was.

"It was necessary to Jessie," Kyle said defensively.

"She was confused and not thinking straight. You should've known better!" Foss continued his tirade.

"It isn't Kyle's fault, I asked him to do it for Jessie," Amanda blurted out without much thought but knew she also shared some of the blame.

Foss looked over at the girl annoyed she interjected into the argument.

Foss was about to ignore her and continue his talk with Kyle but he was cut off "Foss that's enough! What's done is done and we can't change that. Kyle has his reasons and we just have to trust in his judgment."

He wasn't happy Adam was letting Kyle off so easy but he knew the argument wasn't going to change anything. Also they were wasting time and Foss hated wasting time.

"Fine" Foss said unhappily.

Kyle noted Foss's bitterness but turned to Adam, "Why are you two here?"

"Well Amanda is actually the reason were here Kyle," Adam said calmly looking at Kyle seemingly ignoring Amanda presence, more due to lack of social skills than offense to Amanda.

"What, me why?" Amanda asked surprised.

"Jessie contacted us and said you were training Amanda…" Adam explained.

"And also said you were in over your head" Foss finished Adam's sentence.

"So you two are here to take over my training," Amanda asked curiously and somewhat hesitantly.

"Foss is but I am here to talk some things over with Kyle and we should get started," Adam said sternly.

Kyle didn't like the idea of Foss training Amanda, let alone without him even there. Foss's methods were even hard for him to handle and knew he would not do things differently with Amanda.

Kyle was about to protest when he felt Amanda touch his arm and he turned to look at her. "Kyle I'll be okay," Amanda said firmly.

"Amanda I…" Kyle started not sure this was a good idea.

"I can handle it Kyle and if I am going to be prepared I need to challenge myself," Amanda said trying to reassure him.

Foss wasn't too pleased with the conversation he was having to witness but he was a little taken back by the girl's compliance to do the training, more importantly at how objectively she was looking at it.

"Okay" Kyle finally said feeling the confidence from Amanda and the unwavering tone in her voice.

"Okay then Kyle come along we have much to discuss," Adam said and turned away and started to walk into the separate room away from the training area.

With one last look at Amanda Kyle followed Adam, still nervous about leaving Amanda with Foss.

Foss watched Kyle was out of eyesight and turned back to stare at Amanda, almost surprised to see her staring back at him. 'There is something more to this girl than Jessie led me to believe' Foss thought.

"Let's get started" Foss said sternly.


	15. Assessment Pt 1

06/04/2009 14:33:00

As the girl warmed up Foss appraised his new pupil. Foss took note that to anybody who laid eyes on Amanda they would see her as unimposing figure, nothing but a pretty girl with a slender frame and soft features. Foss also knew, through years of experience, it would be to Amanda's advantage to seem unimposing for it provided her the element of surprise and Foss knew very well that sometimes that is all the advantage one needs.

Still Foss had mixed feelings about the deep inclusion of this girl into Kyle's life. He liked the fact that Amanda was willing to sacrifice so much to be with Kyle but in the end she was still just another complication, a mess that he had to take care of. Unfortunately for him Kyle loved her and whether he wanted it or not Amanda was now in. Foss only hoped she was half equipped for the hell he was going to put her through to be ready.

Amanda was going through her stretches and a few of the more simple fighting poses when she met Foss's stare. In so many ways she had been given that same look many times before, a look that held pity sadness. It was the look one gives when they think that the person their looking at is weak and defenseless, it was a stare that enraged Amanda's soul.

Amanda stopped her stretch and stood up straight and met Foss's stare, "You don't know anything about me." She knew why she said the words, Amanda needed to show this man like everybody else that she is more than people gave her credit for.

Foss didn't blink from the hostility in the girl's voice, "Amanda Rosaline Bloom, Age 17, 5 feet 4 inches, 115 lbs, parents Carol Ann and Rick Joseph Bloom, your father died 10/27/2006, you have a 4.0 GPA, numerous extra-curricular activities, once on the TSA watch list, and you seem to have a great aptitude for the piano."

Amanda was stopped cold from the man's extensive knowledge into her history and something told her that this Foss didn't get his information from Kyle. Amanda had a choice name to call Foss after his arrogant response but decided it best to keep her emotions under control. One thing was for certain she really didn't like this guy but if this is what it took to be ready she would do it.

"Now if were through with the small talk" Foss said now walking towards Amanda "it is time to see what were working with.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

"Adam why are you here?" Kyle asked as took a seat across from his mentor.

"I told you we came here because of Amanda."

"No that is why Foss is here, you said you have something to talk with me about." Kyle questioned.

"True but Amanda is what we need to talk about," Adam said casually explained to Kyle.

Kyle looked at Adam in confusion, what could he possibly have to say about Amanda.

Adam understood Kyle's perplexed look, "When Foss and I heard you were training Amanda it struck me as odd. Never would I think that you would bring anybody closer into harm's away."

"Adam… I" Kyle started.

"You left my body enhancing drug in her," Adam stated knowingly with his eyes zoning in on Kyle.

"Jessie told you," Kyle said.

"No" Baylin stated "I figured that on my own."

Kyle wondered how Baylin knew but decided it was not important, "You think it was wrong of me to do so?"

"That is your decision to make, not mine. I am sure you have weighed all the options and I trust in your judgment."

"Then what do you need to talk to about?" Kyle asked confused figuring there was nothing else to say concerning Amanda.

"Well I am not here to question you on whether or not it was right thing to leave those drugs in her but how you did so," Adam said a new lightness in his voice.

"Why is that important," Kyle asked not sure if he liked where the conversation was headed.

"Kyle what you did is something you shouldn't be able to do… you altered the way Amanda's body chemistry."

"How is that different? I can enter people's minds and read their brainwaves like codes, I can even change a person's emotions" Kyle said not seeing why what he did to Amanda was any different.

"Kyle altering anybody's body chemistry to the degree you did should have automatically killed the, the body would shut down and reject the change" Adam said an intensity now in his speech.

"Adam what are you trying to say?" Kyle said alarmed at Adam's words.

Adam tried to make sure his voice was calm before continuing, "I believe if you attempted what you did to Amanda to anybody else they would have died. Somehow there is something different about Amanda that allowed you to be able to keep those drugs in her."

"What do you think it is, Latnock?" Kyle said concerned.

"I am not sure but I have a theory but first why don't you tell me about her," Adam said looking directly at Kyle.

Kyle was about to start but Adam cut him off, "From the beginning."

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

Amanda stood thoroughly displeased at the situation, like Jessie before she wasn't able to get in a single hit. This time was different though, Foss didn't block her attacks he completely evaded them.

"Enough" Foss called and walked away from a defeated but angry Amanda.

Amanda found herself following behind the man to where he stopped in front of the table. She regretted it but had to ask, "How?"

"You're predictable" Foss stated simply.

"What" Amanda said thoroughly despising the arrogance in his words, they sounded familiar.

"Your moves they followed a pattern and they were more defensive than offensive techniques, before you even moved I knew what you were doing," Foss stated.

Amanda found herself speech less as his words.

Foss narrowed his eyes at her, "Listen it is obvious this is not you. I am going to offer you the choice to leave now and go home and lead your own life, I suggest you take it."


	16. Assessment Pt 2

12/04/2009 13:26:00

It was a perfect day in Josh's opinion, for the first time six weeks he didn't have to work on a Saturday. Him and Andy had this day planned for a little over a week. G-Force, junk food, and enough energy drinks to keep them awake for days but the best part for Josh was just being able to spend time with her. The only problem being that the game was on pause waiting for Andy to come back from the kitchen, he had no clue what was taking her so long and he prayed that his mother wasn't show her more of his embarrassing childhood photographs.

Josh felt something hit his lap. "Here you go but seriously we have all this teeth rotting snacks and you still need Sour Patch Kids."

"Thanks" Josh said as he opened the fresh bag of gummies "but what took you so long. I mean were burning precious Josh no work on Saturday time, this opportunity doesn't come around too often."

Andy looked over at Josh and gave him an 'are you serious' looks, "Well if you wanted them faster you should of got up and gotten them yourself… besides I heard your sister snoring really loudly I didn't think anybody could snore that loud and I have three brothers."

"Whoa!" Josh said as he paused the game again "Lori is snoring! Excuse me I believe I am missing some prime footage for my Lori file."

Andy watched Josh jump excitedly over the couch before stopping him, "Not Lori, Jessie."

Josh stopped quickly at Andy's words, "Jessie is not my sister."

"Well she has been living here for the past month," Andy said looking at Josh.

Josh wanted to blab the truth to Andy but knew better, "I dunno she is just one of my mom's patients that needs a place to stay for awhile."

"Well Kyle is your brother and he started off as one of your mom's patients," Andy said as she reached over and grabbed a few gummies.

"That is totally different," Josh exclaimed.

Andy turned away from Josh and smiled, trying to keep a straight face "Well that explains it."

"Explains what?" Josh questioned not liking when Andy said stuff like this.

"You like her," Andy said turning to Josh with trying to keep a serious face.

"What! Of course not," Josh exclaimed at the absurdity of Andy's accusation.

"Well lets see… she is an insanely hot girl who lives in your house and is not your sister," Andy said still looking at Josh.

"One no way! And two your insanely hot" then it dawned on Josh "… and this was this a test?"

"Yes and you live to see another day" Andy said with a smirk.

Josh walked forward and bent down right in front of Andy's face "Not cool" and gave Andy a kiss to make sure he drove home the point.

After they broke the kiss Andy whispered, "Sometimes it is just too easy."

Josh smiled and turned to start to walk away.

"Hey! Where you going" Andy asked confused.

"Jessie may not be my sister but she still lives under this roof and that means I need dirt on her in case I need leverage sometime. You coming?" Josh said hurriedly not wanting this opportunity to pass.

Andy laughed, shook her head, and followed after Josh out of the living room.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

(Kyle's Inner Monologue: "Adam wanted to know everything about Amanda's and my relationship, our history. It struck me as odd that Adam would even find any of that as relevant, what purpose could it serve? For some reason Adam thought there was a reason that I could change Amanda and it somehow tied into my feelings for her")

After Kyle was done reliving every moment Adam sat there in silence, looking like he was adding things up inside his head. Adam wanted to know every detail but it was easy for Kyle because he had thought about every one of those moments so many times he didn't even have to use his holographic memory.

"Adam why do you want to know this. What purpose does my feelings for Amanda serve in the reason for me being able to alter her body chemistry?" Kyle asked still concerned Baylin never liked to talk about this type of stuff, probably reminded him of Sarah.

"Well Kyle I can't really be sure of any of this but I think you what you did to Amanda may have made a link between you two. It may have intensified the one you think you already shared with her," Adam said to Kyle.

"But I don't even if it was a connection. I told you I felt like our souls connected when I first saw her. After I found out Foss played piano music while I was in the chamber at Zzyzx I began to think that may have been the reason. It could have been anybody who I connected to that day," Kyle found himself saying for a reason he did not know.

"That could be but I don't think it matters why it happened or even how. What is important is it did. Also I think you are looking at this the wrong way," Adam said as Kyle focused more attention to his last words. "It may have been the music and it could have been somebody else but it was Amanda you found playing that day and in the end that is all that matters."

Kyle looked at Adam amazed at his unexpected answer.

"What is it Kyle?"

"It's nothing" Kyle said slowly "it is just I told Amanda something like that before… it is just."

Adam let out a small laugh, "You figured my answer would have more of a clinical perspective."

"Yes" Kyle said simply.

"In most cases and on any other subject that may be true, but one lesson I have learned in my experiences is that matters of love and feelings cannot be explained by logic or reason, even if we want to. One can never truly justify or explain feelings for another person, or should somebody even try, because when it all comes down to it the most real feelings just happen," Adam said in a softer voice than Kyle had heard him use before.

Kyle assumed that Baylin was referring to his feelings for Sarah but decided not to ask Adam about it.

At his own words Adam seemed to briefly reflect on a distant memory before continuing, "Now that connection you made with Amanda the first time you saw her has been intensified, strengthened. Now when either of you experiences a powerful emotion both of you feel it."

"Yes but it only happens when were together. How did it happen?"

"That may be so but from what you just said it doesn't sound like you two have really been apart that much," Adam said as Kyle got a slightly uncomfortable look on his face "As for how it happened, I can only make a guess. I thought so before but after what you told me about you and Amanda my beliefs are strengthened. Something you did that day when you entered Amanda's mind strengthened the connection that you two had already started. As you said it was your and Amanda's feelings that allowed you to enter her mind, the only reason you could do so. Anybody else you would of not been able to make that connection."

"So it is our feelings for each other that allowed us to make that link stronger. I guess when we opened our minds to one another the barriers between us just went away," Kyle said.

"Exactly and my belief is the closer you and Amanda become the stronger the link will," Adam said.

Kyle was happy for Baylin's explanation, "Adam there is something else isn't there?"

"Yes, now that Amanda is this engrained into your life we need to talk about things," Adam said knowing he was coming to the part of the conversation he wasn't looking forward to.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

"We both know you don't have what it takes. Go home," Foss said in a cold unfeeling voice.

Amanda stared into incredulously at Foss, she felt like she was hearing the same words that she had heard her whole life. Yet another person was trying to treat her as if she was just some delicate, fragile girl. Amanda stepped up to Foss; "No" Amanda said in a forceful whisper that only Foss could hear.

"Your not good enough," Foss said back unshaken by the firmness in the young girl's words.

"Than make me!"

Immediately following Amanda's words there was a heated silence where her and Foss stared at one another, neither blinking. For the longest time Foss just stood waiting for Amanda to turn away, to blink but to his surprise nothing came.

All of a sudden Foss's spoke, "You passed your first test."

AN: Okay so this is my first attempt at writing the Jandy dynamic and would really like feedback on it. Also I rewrote the Adam/Kyle convo like three times and hopefully it came out alright. In case it didn't I wanted to express that there was a pre-existing connection between Kyle and Amanda but it was intensified by the day Kyle saved her. Lastly now that Amanda has passed Foss's test the training real training is about to begin. I was wondering what type of training do you think Amanda should receive?


	17. Better Left Undisturbed

"I don't know which is shaking more, you or the camera." Andy said laughing at Josh nervously videotaping Jessie's snoring "You wouldn't be afraid of her waking up and catching you, would you?

Josh looked away from the camera's viewing screen, "No! My hands are just tired from holding a Xbox controller all day," Josh said defensively lying.

Andy was about to say something but Jessie's snoring became a little louder, "Wow I have four brothers but I have never heard snoring like that. Jessie must have been really tipsy to take on that linebacker and be out this long."

"Yeah," Josh said hesitantly not being able to think of a better excuse to cover up the situation "It is a good thing Kyle and Declan showed up when they did."

"What about Amanda? She is the one who held back the guy's arm from totally punching Jessie into oblivion… How do you think she was able to do that? Amanda doesn't look like she has the muscle to hold anybody."

Josh kept his eyes on the screen and momentarily panicked, "Kyle has been teaching Amanda some self defense moves recently, that is probably it."

Andy could see right through Josh's weak answer but decided to let it slide. "Prove it" Andy said daringly changing the subject.

"Prove what exactly" Josh scoffed as he zoomed in for a close up of Jessie's face.

"That your not afraid of Jessie."

"And how do you propose I do that," Josh smirked but secretly did not want an answer.

"I dare you to lay right next to her," Andy said with her eyes locked on Josh.

"What!" Josh gasped almost dropping the camera "Didn't you just test me about liking Jessie and now you want me to literally climb into bed with her. What are you insane?"

"I know," Andy said lightly stepping right next to Josh "but you said you weren't afraid of her so prove it."

"No way"

"Alright well I will just have to tell everybody at school that you chickened out because of a girl," Andy said letting a smirk spread across her face.

"Nobody will believe you," Josh said smugly.

"Yes they will," Andy, said quickly as she swiped the video camera out of Josh's hands "this viral video will be the downfall of what little reputation you have."

"You wouldn't," Josh scoffed.

"Maybe even some audio only copies to hand out to everybody," Andy said her thought out loud.

Josh saw no way around this and there was no way he could let that video see the light of day, "You win… to think my own girlfriend."

"You know you love me," Andy quipped focusing in on Josh's sour expression.

"I have made wrong decisions in the past," Josh grumbled in a whisper as he cautiously sat on the bed, opposite side of Jessie.

"Just shut up and get moving," Andy said as Josh slowly put his feet up on the bed "Seriously could you move any slower?"

Josh gave a fake laugh face, as he started to slowly move his body closer to Jessie's. He could hear his throat involuntarily gulping, even through Andy's muffled laughter. Josh knew if Jessie were to wake up he was a dead man.

Andy moved and stood right behind Jessie to get a clear shot of Josh's face.

Josh looked right into Jessie's sleeping face fear gripping him completely. "Are you happy now?!" Josh whispered as Andy moved back to the center with the camera.

Andy looked from the camera and decided she had her fun, "Yeah go on and get out there… don't forget to give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her" Andy said the last part sarcastically.

"Ha ha," Josh said as he rolled his eyes but before Josh could get away Jessie rolled partially over and her arm fell around Josh's side.

Josh's eyes grew wide in fear and he could he hear Andy in a fit of giggles at the situation. "Andy" Josh said through gritted teeth.

xyxyxyxyxyxy

Lori didn't know why she was there but she was and rang the doorbell. It wasn't like she didn't have better things to do, but for some reason she needed to check up on him.

"Trager?" Declan said confused as he opened the door.

"Hey" Lori said her voice unsure "Kind of didn't see after the fight last night."

"Ah" Declan said knowingly "Come in I am just watching a movie.

"Thanks" Lori said as she stepped into the house and followed Declan to his living room.

Declan sat down the couch and picked up the ice pack on the table in front of him and pressed it too his side, "Still a little sore" Declan said noticing Lori's look.

"I would guess so, you received your fair share of hits last night… and your right eye is swelling a little bit."

Declan laughed at Lori's sarcastic view of night before and he clutched his ribs from the hurt it caused, "I won though," Declan said as he managed one of his half-smiles.

"Is that all guys think about, who won?" Lori said incredulously as she shook her head.

"Not everything" Declan gave a sly smile, "also the attention from the girls afterwards."

"Oh please!"

"What you came here didn't you," Declan teased.

Lori eyed Declan, pursed her lips and sat next to him, "Don't flatter yourself." For a moment there was a silence, "What even caused you to get involved?"

"Well Kyle had to get Jessie out of there and questions would have been raised if Amanda would have fought the guy," Declan explained.

"Don't lie to me … we both know you enjoyed that. It was another one of your Declan adventures, only this time it wasn't to fight evil… although stupid drunk football players does come close to qualifying."

"Ha ha" Declan said looked at Lori "Why do you think Jessie went off like that."

"You don't know," Lori said bewildered and Declan shook his head "From what I could overhear from Kyle's explanation to my parents it was because of you."

"Me!?" Declan said confused.

"All I know is Kyle put Jessie into some sort of sleep state or something and she is still like that," Lori said trying to explain something that she thought was too complicated for her to understand.

"Still don't know exactly what Kyle did to Jessie has to do with me."

"Well I don't either so I guess you should ask her," Lori said thinking it was obvious.

Declan started to get up but Lori stopped him, "Where do you think you going."

""If Jessie is in her condition because of me I should be there," Declan said still clutching the ice pack closely to his side.

"I don't think you should be going anywhere… you probably have a cracked rib or something," Lori looked at him closely to see if he thought so. "You should stay her and finish" Lori's eyes drifted to the DVD box on the coffee table and got an "are you serious" stare "Fight Club how appropriate."

"Alright on one condition you stay here and watch it with me," Declan said hopefully.

Lori gave him a look and Declan spoke, "Just as friends."

"Fine where do you keep the popcorn?"

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

Five minutes had passed and Andy was taping Josh in his predicament, her laughter continuous. She was sure she held in her hands YouTube gold and was loving every minute of it, as Josh struggled to think a way out of there.

"Come on Andy get me out of here," Josh pleaded knowing he could not be still much longer, his muscles aching from the tension.

Finally Andy couldn't stand seeing Josh look so pathetic and walked over behind Jessie (placing the camera on the dresser facing the bed), "Okay I am going to lift her arm and you roll out there, think you can handle that?"

Josh didn't know if that was best course of action but he had nothing better, "Yeah, just do it."

"Okay on three… one, two, three," Andy said and Josh rolled as quickly as he could away from Jessie and accidentally rolled off the bed, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Josh moaned from the floor.

Andy almost dropped Jessie's arm from her laughter but managed to gently put place it by Jessie's side, not waking her up. Andy strolled around to where Josh was and picked up the camera and aimed at him still on the floor, "I so hope we got that spill you took on film."

Josh looked up at Andy from the ground, "You are so going to pay for this," Josh said playfully as he got up off the floor.

"I don't think so," Andy said back also playful and ran out of the room with the camera.

Josh got up in shock for a moment but than chased after her.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

Amanda and Kyle both got done with their respective mentors at the same time and went on home for the evening.

"So how did things go with Foss?" Kyle asked hesitantly hoping he wasn't too hard on Amanda.

"Put it this way, I think gym class is going to be a walk in the park compared to what he is going to put me through," Amanda said somewhat bitterly not exactly liking Foss's teaching style.

"You're probably right… Foss tends to be rather intense in the way he trains. If he gets too out of line I can talk to him," Kyle said imagining Foss would probably be trying to constantly trying to intimidate Amanda away.

"No Kyle don't please," Amanda said calmly, "I know Foss's techniques are going to be trying and most likely unorthodox but I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked still not sure if she realized how things were going to be with Foss.

"Yeah I want to do this… what about you, how were things with Adam?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Things went well and while you are training with Foss Adam is going to be teaching me some stuff."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, he didn't exactly say." Kyle said wondering himself why Adam wasn't more specific.

"Oh well. Lets not worry about any of that right now and enjoy our time together before tomorrow," Amanda said taking Kyle's hand in hers continuing towards home.

[A/N: To any Jessie fans reading this story, Declan is not ditching Jessie for Lori. The scene between Lori and Declan was merely to demonstrate they still have a friendship and to also inform Declan about Jessie. Also to Leclan fans, I am a fan of the couple as well but for right now this is the way it has to be in my stories.

Last thing I was really tempted to have the Jessie all of sudden scream boo and open her eyes. Josh would of ran and Andy would have turned to Jessie and said "I think you made him wet his pants." Basically making the whole scenario a ploy between Andy and Jessie but sadly Jessie has to stay asleep. Also I mean no offense to Jessie by having her snoring, it is an effect of the deep sleep Kyle put Jessie in.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.]


	18. Cover Story

The afternoon lunch rush was just winding down and Amanda looked up at the clock and looked over at Josh, "Hey my shift is over you got everything?"

"Hey last time I checked I have been here longer than you," Josh said in his usual use of sarcasm.

"I think she was referring to your general incompetence," Andy said as she sat down at the counter.

"Ha ha," Josh said not amused as he placed a banana guava smoothie with a shot of wheat grass.

"I am just going to change in the store room," Amanda said facing Josh before turning to Andy, "Oh and try and keep him here."

"Hey!" Josh said mockingly offended as Andy almost spat out smoothie laughing so hard, "I can't believe you all think I would even try that sort of thing."

"Can you blame her?" Lori said as her and Hilary also took seats at the counter, "you are the same person we found hiding porn magazines inside a Quija board."

"For your sake I hope were talking about your pre-Andy days here," Hilary said laughing.

Josh huffed and his cheeks turned a little pinkish, "Lori!"

"Well I guess its better than being like the typical guy who hides them under his mattress," Andy said deciding to continue the awkward situation for Josh.

Josh's cheeks got redder, "I got to go wash down the tables."

xyxyxyxyxyxy

"So what did you do to Jessie after the party? Lori said she is in some kind of sleep,," Declan asked Kyle finally feeling well enough to meet with Kyle at The Rack.

Kyle looked around the back room to make sure he and Declan weren't within earshot of anyone, "It is hard to explain and it might be better to wait until Jessie wakes up. It might be better if you and her talk about it," Kyle said sympathetically because he could see Declan was genuinely worried.

"Kyle she has been asleep for five days now, shouldn't she have waken up by now? Maybe whatever you did has made her that way permanently," Declan's voice was on edge with the slightest bit of anger seeping out. He did not know why he was getting worried over Jessie like this, he didn't even know if Jessie felt the same way. Although Declan couldn't shake the feeling that this whole situation could be partly because of him.

Kyle put a hand on his friend's shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Trust me Jessie will be fine, and maybe since your so worried you should go see her."

Declan saw Kyle's genuine concern for him and knew Kyle was telling him the truth, "Thanks man," Declan said pulling Kyle into a man hug before leaving.

xyxyxyxyxy

Hilary and Lori were still talking and laughing with Andy about some of Josh's less than charming moments when Amanda emerged from the back room, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Hilary was the first to notice and felt her mouth open in shock.

Amanda walked closer to group and stopped short finally noticing the look of awe on their faces, "Something wrong?" Amanda said unsure.

"Well apart from the fabulous exercising outfit, when did you get totally toned physique?" Hilary said gawking enviously at Amanda standing in front of her wearing a pink tank top and black tight training capris. "I would kill for arms like yours," Hilary continued on quickly squeezing Amanda's arm to see if what she was seeing was actually real.

"Thanks I guess… Kyle and I have been working out together," Amanda said casually.

"What kind working out have you two been doing?" Andy questioned, the discovery catching her attention.

"A little bit of everything actually and even some martial arts," Amanda said keeping her calm.

"Well whatever your doing keep it is working, you look amazing," Lori said knowing the scale of what her and Kyle were doing was more but had to say the comment to help Amanda's cover.

Before Amanda could speak Hilary spoke up, " Hold up how did you get your mother to allow Kyle and you to work out together?"

"Well I think my mom is starting to really warm up to Kyle or at least willingly tolerate. Besides that I told her that Kyle would be teaching me martial arts moves for self-defense and that it would look good on a college application she was sold," Amanda explained the cover story her and Kyle already worked out, most of it basically true.

"How can you put that on your application, Don't you have to learn from a certified instructor or something?" Andy questioned thinking something about this story didn't add up.

"Actually Kyle got certification in a couple different styles awhile ago. I never knew he was self-teaching himself but apparently it had been a hobby of his for awhile," Amanda said finally coming to the part of having to lie. Kyle actually did get certification in a couple martial art styles, mostly just to provide proof to her mother, but it only took a few days to have down all the knowledge and technique of a practiced master.

"So let me get this straight, you get to roll around on a mat with Kyle over there for college credit? I think I jealous?" Hilary teasingly said.

"It is a lot harder than you think Hilary," Amanda said without any animosity finding it amusing to see Hilary's take on the situation.

"Oh I am sure you work up quite a sweat," Hilary said still teasingly hoping for there to be even more to this story.

"Hilary" Lori said "Unlike what you would do in that situation I think they are actually working out."

Unnoticed by the other three Amanda blushed momentarily thinking of the previous days where her and Kyle stole some time for quick make out sessions while Foss and Adam were talking to each other.

"Well whatever the case Kyle may have to watch out I think you could take him," Andy said stopping Hilary and Lori's mini squabble.

"Not exactly one of my reasons but thanks Andy," Amanda said giving a thank you smile to Andy.

Amanda was relieved to hear a voice from behind her, "Amanda ready to go?"

"Yeah," Amanda said to Kyle before turning back to her friends, " See ya."

"Have fun and don't do anything I would do," Hilary said playfully as Amanda hurriedly walked towards the door with Kyle fearing where the conversation may head if they stuck around.

When they were outside Kyle turned, "What is Hilary talking about?"

"Not important trust me and besides we'll be late. We go to get going."

A/N: Sorry for the long gap college is winding down for the semester and I haven't had much time to write. Originally thus chapter was going to be longer and start Amanda's advanced training with Foss but decided this would be a fun transitional scene. Next few chapters will be Foss training Amanda the skills she will need to handle any situation. Also wanted to put this out to let you all know I am still here.


End file.
